Caius Vakarian
by PiscesMel12
Summary: Follow the life of Caius Vakarian as he struggles with the pressure of being the son of galactic heroes Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. Takes place after the events of ME3.
1. Mother's Day

This is my first fan fiction story so please bear with me :). Sorry that I'm not putting in more details and original concept of his origin or his appearance . I want to focus on character development for Caius and I didn't want to copy his possible existence from other works so I kept it vague. Reviews are appreciated for improvements in the story and an improved title :). Thank you for taking the time to read my story :D and I hope you enjoy .

* * *

"Caius! Come back here!"

Garrus growled as he chased his thirteen-month-old son around their Citadel Apartment. Caius Vakarian. Who knows no fear apparently as he dodged his father around the couch with a happy chirp. Today was Mother's Day, a human holiday that Garrus hadn't even known existed until Jane mentioned it a year ago. A month after she had Caius in which he took her out to dinner to celebrate. He didn't have time to plan anything else but get an emergency babysitter since she had told him in the evening when he had seen a human commercial about it. Garrus was a bit upset since she was so nonchalant about it. As if she hadn't given him one of the greatest gifts in the world. A family.

After Jane had destroyed the reapers she was found among the rubble. She had some broken bones and a concussion but was alive, and that's all that mattered to him. Arriving at the hospital Garrus could hear the doctors whispering. They were still baffled by how she managed to survive with a few scrapes considering the situation she was in. Barging into her room Garrus walked straight over to her and touched his forehead against hers. Giving her a loving, sweet, high-pitched purr that Jane had never heard before. Ecstatic that they had made it out together. Eventually, a salarian doctor came in and gave them news they never thought they would ever hear. Jane was pregnant. Jane had again accomplished the impossible. They asked the doctor questions about how this was possible. He was just as baffled as they were and suspected it had something to do with the cybernetics in her body from Cerberus. That was enough for them. Jane and Garrus saved the galaxy and the universe had rewarded them, Jane insisted she didn't want to know any more details about how but wanted to focus on this miracle. Garrus reluctantly agreed since he was worried it would put Jane in danger but as soon as he saw the ultrasound. All his fears vanished and were replaced by pure joy. The doctors closely monitored her pregnancy since it was such a unique case but Jane was too busy planning the nursery and waiting for the arrival of her miracle, as she put it. Months later Caius was born. His appearance was dominated by Turian genes, he had everything that was considered normal for a Turian. His eye color though was inherited from his mother. A beautiful emerald green that someone could easily get lost in. Of course, Caius looked a lot like Garrus, had his gray plates but his face seemed to look a bit softer then Garrus's. Something he most likely got from his mother despite not being a turian. The only thing that was out of place was his fringe, the gray stopped there and was the color of his mother's hair. A fiery red. It didn't matter to them because no matter what he looked like, he was perfect. He was their little miracle.

Now here he was. His son covered in glue and glitter when he had him make a card while he attempted at making dinner for his mate. He helped his son of course but that's when things went to hell. Desperate to stop his son from making any more glue and glitter footprints he jumped over the couch. Causing Caius to let out a startled trill before scooping him and marching to the bathroom.

"You're not going anywhere so I would strongly suggest you save your energy," Garrus stated matter of factly as Caius struggled against his hold, letting out irritated clicks as Garrus got the bath ready.

A few hours later…

Garrus put the finishing touches on the dish that was named spaghetti despite it looking like worms but his mate had expressed that she hadn't had that dish in years. After bathing Caius Garrus had rushed to clean up the mess his son made and make dinner. He looked around to make sure everything was perfect. Dinner was on the table with what humans called a fruit flower basket in the middle. Caius was holding the card he had made that had so much glitter it sparkled like a diamond in the light. Hearing the front door sliding open Garrus gave his son a sunflower. Jane's favorite flower before the boy ran off to his mother with an excited squeak.

"Ma!" Caius screeched before holding up the card and flower proudly. Seeing this tears pricked the back of her eyes as she took the items and looked at the card. Happy Mother's Day was written in the galactic language in Garrus's handwriting. Sniffing the flower she let out a happy sigh before Kneeling down and hugging her son tightly. Caius happily hugged her back before pressing his forehead against hers lovingly. Standing back up she looked at the dinner and her nervous husband.

"Do you like it?" he asked as his feet shifted. Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded and headed over to him. Giving him a tight hug.

"I love it Garrus, I don't know how you did it but it looks amazing."

Garrus purred at that as he hugged her back "You deserve it, you gave me the greatest gift in the world."

With that, they looked at their son as he went over to them. Kneeling down they brought him into a group hug. Garrus turned his head to press his forehead against Jane's

"Happy Mother's Day."


	2. Grandma and Grandpa Vakarian

Caius swung his legs in the shuttle cab as they headed to his grandparent's house on Palaven. He was going to be three tomorrow, Darius and Ansia Vakarian had insisted that he spend his birthday with them when they found out humans celebrated them every year. Garrus had claimed the driver's seat immediately because apparently, his mother was a horrible driver.

"I am not!" Jane frowned as she crossed her arms. Garrus glanced at her like she had three heads.

"What do call almost driving into the lava then?" he countered back. Jane looked out the window in a huff.

"It was only that one time"

"The cliffs on Noveria?"

"We were in a snow storm how was I supposed to see them?"

They kept going back and forth and it made Caius giggle at their banter. Causing Garrus's mandibles to spread wide in a grin and Jane letting out a chuckle. She turned to look at her son with a smile.

"Are you excited to meet grandpa and grandma?"

Caius nodded enthusiastically as he clutched his stuffed varren close "Mhmm, especially since grandma is out of the hospital."

Garrus hummed, his subvocals sounding a bit sad about his mother being in the hospital so many times.

"Well the last time they saw you was when you were a baby so they are just as excited, " he said happily, not wanting to ruin the mood. After a few moments, the cab stopped .

"Speaking of them we're here."

Caius immediately scrambled to get out of the cab earning a laugh from Jane. Just as Caius was out of the cab Darius and Ansia exited their home. Well, a home was an understatement it looked more like a fortress. It's architecture more angular and square. You could tell a military family resided here.

"Grandma Grandpa!" Caius chirped happily as he ran over to them. His grandparents purred as they kneeled to catch him in a human hug before touching his forehead to theirs.

"Look at how big you are!" Ansia exclaimed as her mandibles spread in a wide turian smile. Darius chuckled as he ran his hand over Caius's fringe.

"You were so small when you were a baby, it's nice to see that you're growing into a nice young turian."

Caius purred at that before he looked back at his parents as they made their way over with their luggage. His grandparents stood up to greet them with the traditional forehead touch. The birth of Caius brought Garrus and his father closer. Ansia was glad that after years of strain on the relationship of her son and mate, it was fixed by the little miracle.

"Where's my nephew?!" They turned to the loud voice of Solana. Garrus's sister, as she got out of a shuttle.

"Sola!"

Caius ran over to his aunt as she scooped him up in a hug. Garrus chuckled as he went over to his sister.

"I thought you were on a mission and couldn't make it?"Solana purred thoughtfully

"And where would the surprise be if I told you otherwise."

She chuckled and pressed her head against her nephew's before setting him down and greeting her parents. Anisa then clapped her hands.

"Dinner is almost ready and I made something for you too Jane." Jane smiled.

"Oh, you didn't have to go through all that trouble."

Anisa shook her head as everyone made their way to the house.

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do for my daughter in law."

Darius mandibles flared into a smile before looking down at Caius.

"Come on, let me show you your room. We decorated it just for you."

Caius looked at him curiously as he followed him to his room. Upon Darius opening the door Caius was greeted with decorations of his favorite cartoon, Galaxy Saviors. Looking around the room in awe he put down his varren toy on the bed before picking up an asari action figure.

"This is Lenara…"

Looking over at his grandfather he ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you!" He chirped happily and Darius chuckled as Garrus came in.

"Hey, mom wanted me to tell you that dinner…" He stopped when he saw the room and looked around.

"Was ready…"

Arching a brow plate he looked at his father "Why didn't you decorate my room like this when I was younger?"

Darius rubbed the back of his neck.

"Isn't it human custom for grandparents to spoil their grandchildren?"

Garrus huffed and turned around.

"I guess but still…"

Darius's mandibles flared in amusement.

"How about I get you a weapon mode for your sniper?" Garrus thought about it before nodding

"Fair enough, now come on, I'm starving and mom will grow impatient if we don't hurry."

Garrus ushered his son and father out of the room just as his mother called for them to hurry up.

At dinner, they enjoyed their meal as they talked about what was new and the progress of the galaxy rebuilding after the Reaper war. They also discussed plans for the birthday party tomorrow to which Caius was excited to talk about.

After dinner, they cleared the table and had Caius go on to bed. He didn't protest since he wanted tomorrow to come as soon as possible. Holding his stuffed varren close he snuggled under the covers of the turian styled bed and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning he awoke to multiple tones of purring. Puzzled by this he opened his eyes and saw his family standing over him, which startled him at first. They chuckled before they said a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' to him. Chirping happily he got up to hug them. The party had just begun.

The day started off with an amazing selection of dextro breakfast for him to choose from along with his favorite juice that was like chocolate milk for humans. Of course, there was a dish for Jane and they all ate together before they started setting up decorations for the party. However, they refused him offering help since he was the birthday boy but thanked him for offering. With that said he decided to go outside and enjoy the world of Palaven.

He wasn't used to all the nature around him since he had lived in the Citadel. Where everything was artificial. Everything he looked at was awe-worthy to him. From the flowers and plants to the birds and bugs. He enjoyed feeling the sun on his back as he pretended to fly his Normandy ship toy. Making ship sounds he heard his father make when he played with him. Caius didn't know how much time had passed before his mother brought him back inside to see his great aunt and uncle along with decorations.

Jane was touched that other members of the Vakarian clan were willing to not only meet her son but celebrate a human custom with him. Despite his origin from a human mother they treated him with kindness and respect.

Thought they were a bit too formal for Garrus he held his tongue. Not wanting to ruin his son's birthday.

"So who is he more like? His mother or his father?" His aunt Naepia asked.

"Doesn't matter since he has the savior of the galaxy genes in him. Wouldn't be surprised if he became a Spectre at a young age." Veltis, his uncle, commented as he took a sip of his drink. Jane inwardly sighed at that, it annoyed her when people didn't see her as Jane but as Commander Shepard the saved the galaxy from total annihilation. Garrus shook his head.

"He's only three, let him live before you start putting him on a pedestal." Veltis arched a brow plate.

"I'm just saying that it will bring the clan more honor if he rises up to his potential."

Garrus subvocals rumbled in annoyance and was about to comment before his mother put a hand on his arm. Anisa didn't want a fight breaking out. Especially on her grandson's birthday so she changed the subject.

"Dinner is ready so why don't we eat up before we get to the...what was it Jane?" Jane smiled.

"Well, humans usually put candles on a cake and sing happy birthday, after he makes a wish and blows them out before cutting the cake and opening presents." Anisa clapped her hands again.

"Oh! We don't have cake but would a pudding be okay?" Jane chuckled and smiled.

"That's fine, just put a candle in the middle and don't worry I brought some with me."Ansia hummed in relief before ushering everyone to the table to eat.

Throughout the meal, Caius thought about what his great uncle said. For his age, he was very aware and knew that being a Spectre was one of the most respected positions in the galaxy since his mother is one. Caius kept repeating what his great uncle had said in his head before a bowl of pudding was set in front of him with three lit candles. Had he already finished his meal? Caius didn't realize he was eating his food mostly in trance.

Jane smiled at her son lovingly "Make a wish and blow out the candles. Remember, you can't say what it is until it comes true."

Caius nodded and looked at his family before looking at the three lit flames. What did he want? What was worth wishing for? Caius soon closed his eyes and thought of his wish. _I want to be the kind of person that will make my parents proud when I grow up._ He opened his eyes and blew on the candles. Watching them go out until all that was left was smoke.


	3. First Day of School

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read the series and** **I appreciate** **those that Followed and Favorited. :)**

* * *

Caius gripped his mother's hand as they walked through the Citadel. Garrus could tell that his son was nervous through his subvocals humming nervously and he chuckled.

"It will be okay Caius, once you meet your professor and other students it won't be nerve-wracking anymore." Caius looked up at him.

"Really?" Jane smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and you'll have the opportunity to make friends" Caius glanced up at his mother and nodded, taking a deep breath as they arrived at Norm Academy. A prestigious school for turians. They were able to afford it since after the Reaper war Jane didn't know what to do with all the credits in her account, it was the same situation for Garrus. When they stopped Garrus kneeled down in front of Caius, putting his hands on his shoulders gently. Purring reassuringly.

"Be brave soldier, when you get out your mother and I will be waiting right here. You can tell us all about your day on the way home." Caius nodded and his mandibles flared into a smile as he touched foreheads with his father before giving him a hug. Turning to his mother he saw that she had tears in her eyes as she knelt down to hug her son.

"You've grown up so fast, too fast." Touching his forehead with hers, smiling

"Have a good day, I can't wait to hear all about it."

Caius purred and glanced at both of his parents one more time before he turned. Heading to the building with other five-year-old turians for his first day of school.

Caius looked around, holding his new datapad close as a professor lead the young students to the classroom. He noticed that there were older turians, not by much though. Probably a couple years older than him. They sure did look a lot more confident than the cowering five-year-old students. Some of them stared at him as he walked by, Caius didn't know why at first, he didn't realize how unique his fringe was until he saw the other turians. He noticed that everyone else had the same color of fringe as their body plates, he on the other hand not only had a different color fringe, but it was a fiery red that turians weren't known for having. His stood out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd of earth-toned turians. He began to feel self-conscious about it but he refused to let it show. His father had told him to be brave and that's exactly what he was going to do. Feeling the determination outweigh the insecurity he held his head high as he entered the classroom, not wanting to show any kind of weakness.

The classroom was fairly big and it was able to fit all the young students without it feeling crowded. Caius decided to choose a desk in the middle of the room, it was not in the front but also not in the back. Perfect.

The desk themselves were medal and were, of course, small, the perfect size for the young turians. They also had a screen ebbed into them where they would do the majority of their work.

After everyone had settled in the professor stood at the front of the room. It was an older female turian, her plates were a light brown, like mocha, and she had white facial markings that looked more on the softer side, complementing her face perfectly. Her mandibles flared into the classic turian smile as she looked around the room.

"Hello class, welcome to Norm academy, I'm Professor Pholus and will be your professor for the whole year, I'm excited to be working with you." She gestured at the desks.

"The desk you are at will be yours for the whole entire year, you will say your name so that the desk can recognize its owner and only you can access it. This will be a great opportunity for everyone to get to know each other. We will be going one at a time so let's start from the left and work our way."

Caius watched as everyone began to say their names one by one followed by a beep when the desk recognized it's new owner. He recognized some of the clan names when his father told him about the well-known clans, and then it was finally his turn.

"Caius Vakarian."

The desk beeped as the teacher looked at him with arched brow plates in surprise.

"Wait, is your mother Jane Shepard? Or Commander Shepard?" Caius nodded before replying.

"Yes."

Everyone gasped before looking at him, he felt so exposed that he contemplated whether is was a good idea to sit in the middle. He kept his composure though by repeating what his father said in his head, even though all he wanted to do was crawl under the desk.

"My, my, my, what an honor it is to finally meet the son of Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian." The professor hummed as she crossed her arms. The young turian girl next to him chirped.

"Your parents are really the saviors of the galaxy?! Can we meet them!" There was a murmur of agreement before the teacher made clicking sounds in annoyance when everyone's voices started to get loud.

"Now everyone please calm down, we still have to voice recognize the desks so I'm sure you can wait until later." Everyone sighed before they went back to the voice recognition. Caius didn't pay attention though, he just wanted the day to end when he saw the mixture of awe from the girls and jealousy from the boys. The professor saved him from responding but he wasn't sure what he was going to do when lunch came around and recess.

When it was time for lunch Caius quickly exited the classroom and groaned inwardly when the girls started to follow him. He hoped they wouldn't sit with him at lunch since he wouldn't mind sitting with the boys to talk about different types of ships, oh how wrong he was. Picking a table that was more towards the back he sighed softly when all the girls from his class sat with him. Asking a range of questions from his parents to his fringe.

"Why is your fringe such a different color?" A young turian girl that was in front of him asked. Caius shrugged as he took a bite of his blue dextro noodles.

"I don't know, I was born like this" a turian girl next to him chirped.

"It's weird but cool at the same time." The other girls nodded in agreement and as a saying from his mother, he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

Recess was even worse. The girls dragged him off into playing all the girly games that you could think of and a few times he ran from them to hide. Only for them to find him and drag him off again to play.

He could tell the boys already didn't like him. They steered cleared of Caius and didn't invite him into their games. The only time he was saved from the mob of girls was when the professor called them back in. Sitting at his desk Caius half-heartedly listened to the teacher. Just wanting the day to end.

Eventually, the day had ended and he grabbed his datapad. Rushing out of the classroom as the professor finished stating their homework assignments. He was so desperate to get away from the girls he didn't even realize he passed right by his parents until they caught up to him.

"What's the matter Caius?" His mother asked, her voice filled with concern.

Caius sighed before telling them about his day. Garrus mandibles flared slightly in a smirk when Caius finished. Earning a smack on the shoulder from Jane.  
"Why are you smirking?!" Garrus shrugged.

"What? I can't be proud of my son that he's attracted so many females all ready? It's nice to know that he get's his looks from his dashing father." Jane rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head. Earning a glare from Garrus as he rubbed the back of his head. Caius stayed quiet as he finished his homework on the way home which was just identifying some colors. Too easy for him and it made his parents smile, impressed.

"At least we know where he got his intelligence from" Jane smirked as she opened the door to their apartment. Garrus doing his best to roll his eyes at her comment.

Caius ate his dinner in silence, tired from all the running from the girls and their questions. Jane and Garrus were concerned about his silence but didn't want to push the subject anymore, knowing he had a long day and generally looked upset. They just hoped it wasn't always going to be like this. Jane never thought about how her title would affect her children until now. For the first time, she didn't feel very proud of her title.

Finishing his dinner Caius got himself ready for bed and his parents tucked him in. Giving them each a turian kiss by rubbing his forehead against theirs before snuggling under the covers.

"Goodnight" Jane smiled as she turned off the lights and closed the door. Caius looked up at the ceiling and sighed. It was going to be a long year.


	4. An Unexpected Friendship

Caius sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he headed to school. It was sore from the day before since he had to be in an awkward position that no turian should be in to successfully hide from the girls. It had been a month of this repeated cycle of arriving at school, being ignored by the boys while the girls kept asking him a bunch questions about his parents before the professor arrived. Then talking about different kind of outfits while he ate his lunch in silence. Running from them in recess and if he could, hide. Caius had to get more creative with his hiding spots for them to be successful but it took a toll on his body. Parts of him that were sore just made him want to stay in bed all day but of course, his parents weren't having that.

However, he did convince them to let him go to school by himself. The main reason being so that the girls didn't surround them to interrogate them, again. Another reason was that it made him feel more independent. His mother still didn't like the idea but Garrus had reassured her that he would start teaching him hand to hand combat so he could defend himself. That's when she finally agreed since she knew first hand that Garrus was the best at hand to hand combat she had ever seen. It didn't help with the soreness of his body, made it worse actually but it made him feel more confident in himself and his capabilities .

Arriving at the academy he entered the building and quickly but surely made his way to the classroom. Sitting down at his desk Caius just hoped that the professor would come early today. Especially since the girls began to start with the questions, inwardly groaning when he heard one turian girl ask about a playdate. Thanks to her soon the other girls began asking him about playdates and he looked at his datapad to try and block them out.

Suddenly the room went quiet and inwardly sighed in relief since that meant that the professor was here. What he didn't expect however when he looked up was to see a five-year-old turian male standing next to the professor. He was small for a turian, even for a young one. His plates were dark brown that reminded him of chocolate, something he's seen his mother eat once. His eye color was hazel and complemented the color of his plates well even as he looked around the room, his subvocals giving away how nervous he was. Professor Pholus clapped her hand to get everyone's attention.

"Class this is Kanus Calption, he's a new student that will be joining our class today so please welcome him with open arms."

The class nodded at him in greeting as he headed to an empty seat in a corner. Caius glanced at Kanus before he looked ahead as Professor Pholus started on the lesson for today.

At lunch Caius popped a white fruit called Xemio in his mouth that looked like grapes when he heard the girls talking about Kanus.

"He's so small"

"And he's sitting by himself."

"I wonder how he'll handle being in boot camp when we're fifteen."

"Not well at all."

The girls giggled and Caius frowned before looking around until he finally spotted Kanus. It wasn't hard since he truly was sitting by himself. Looking at a datapad while he ate. Caius glared at the girls before standing up with his tray. The girls looked up at him before one turian female spoke.

"Where are you going Caius?" When they moved to get up with him he stopped them.

"I'm not interested in hanging around people that bad mouth someone they barely even know. Especially a new classmate."

The girls mandibles opened in shock. Caius didn't care. He just didn't like the way they talked about Kanus just because he happened to be smaller than the average turian. Without another word headed over to the table, looking at Kanus his mandibles opened in a greeting smile.

"Is this seat taken?" Kanus looked up at him, mandibles flaring in amusement before shaking his head. Caius hummed as he sat down next to him.

"I'm Caius Vakarian by the way, and I already know that you're Kanus from earlier today."

"That explains a lot" Caius arched a brow plate at his comment.

"What?" Kanus shrugged.

"Why the girls surround you because the admire you and the boys ignore you because they're jealous of you since your mother is Commander Shepard." Caius blinked at that before he sighed, he hoped it wasn't that obvious and he was going to reply before he noticed what was on Kanus's datapad.

"Why are you looking at a turian cruiser?" Kanus mandibles flared into a smile.

"I want to be an engineer when I grow up, it wouldn't hurt to be combat engineer either."

Caius mandibles opened into a smile as they began to talk about different ships and which was better for certain situations. Finally! A conversation he can keep his eyes open and not threatening to close in boredom.

At recess, the girls didn't chase Caius down like they usually would, they did talk to him at times but didn't drag him off like they normally would. Most likely because he was hanging out with Kanus. That was more than okay for him since he finally got some peace and quiet from all the high-pitched screaming that made him want to bury his head in the sand. Kanus, however, thought it was a bad thing.

"You know, you don't have to hang out with me because of what the professor said." Caius rolled his eyes in amusement.

"That's not why, if you're worried about the girls don't. I've had to run from them for a month, even going into awkward places to hide. That's why my neck is so sore."

Kanus chuckled at his response just as a group of turian boys approached them.

"So you're that desperate for attention that you're even hanging out with the loser." The leader of the group asked. He was taller than the group of young turian boys he lead but he and Caius were at the same height. His plates were cream colored, his eye color was green and his name was Tibetus. He was known for being a bully. Caius glared at him and crossed his arms.

"First of all, he's not a loser. Second, why don't you play your stupid games and leave us be?Or are your games that bad that you have nothing else to do." Caius turned to leave with Kanus until he saw him being pushed to the ground. Growling he got into Tibetus's face.

"Knock it off!"

"What are you going to do about half breed? It's sad that one of our species went with a stupid human-" He didn't get to finish as Caius punched him square in the face, following him to the ground as he kept punching him.

At the principal's office Caius was holding a tissue to his nose to stop the bleeding. Kanus on the other hand was sitting next to him holding an icepack to his head. Kanus held himself surprisingly well during the fight and they were able to take down a few of the boys before one of them got a good hit in with Caius by punching him right between the nose plates causing his nose to bleed. One of the taller boys were able to kick Kanus in the head because of his size before the professor stopped the fight. They were brought to the infirmary to treat their injuries before being sent to the principal's office, making sure the group was separated of course to prevent another fight from breaking out. Separately they told their versions of what happened before they were to wait for their parents to pick them up. Kanus sighed before looking over to Caius.

"Sorry about all this" Caius shook his head.

"No need to be, they started it and I threw in the first punch." His voiced sounded off as he replied to his statement since he was still holding the tissue filled with blue to his nose.

It was then that Garrus and Jane walked in, glancing at him before heading into the principle's office. Caius looked at Kanus.

"See you tomorrow? We can catch up on our work together." Kanus mandibles flared into a wide smile, nodding before Caius gave him his address just before his parents walked out. Sighing he jumped off the chair and wiped his nose before throwing out the tissue since the bleeding had stopped.

Everyone was quiet on their way home and Caius didn't dare to look up at them, feeling ashamed that he had started the fist fight at school. Entering their apartment his mother sat down at the dining table along with his father.

"Sit" her voice was soft but commanding, gone was his mother and replaced with Commander Shepard making him flinch, Garrus had mentioned to him how scary his mother can be when she went into that mode, when she used that tone outside of the ship you knew you were in trouble. He quickly made his way over to the seat in front of her, not wanting to upset her anymore and climbed on it. Looking down as he settled into his seat.

"Look at me and tell me exactly what happened." She said quietly making his head snap up. Swallowing nervously before he began to tell her what happened. Her face stayed impassive the whole time and it made him extremely nervous since he was used to seeing her smile, finally when he was done Garrus smiled.

"Glad to know you were able to handle yourself well with me training you." Jane smiled at that.

"And just in time too." Caius looked at them in confusion.

"Wait you're not mad?" Jane shrugged.

"Of course we are upset that you've been suspended for a week but you stood up for yourself and Kanus. We applaud you for that, that's what you should have done, the fighting was unfortunate but I could understand why you did what you did, although I hope this will not become a regular thing."Caius nodded

"Yes ma'am" Jane chuckled.

"Come on, let's go out to eat since I wasn't able to start on dinner when the academy called."

Caius chirped happily at that before got off the chair, as they went out of the apartment he looked up at his parents.

"Can Kanus come tomorrow so we can work on our homework since we're away from school?" Garrus chuckled

"Of course, just make sure you guys are actually working" he teased as he stroked his son's fringe.

Caius purred as he walked happily between his parents. He was excited for tomorrow and it felt good to finally have a friend.


	5. Shooting Range

"Uh dad where are we going?" Garrus mandibles opened in a smirk.

"To the shooting range" Caius looked at him in confusion.

"Usually you go by yourself? I can just go over to Kanus's apartment since mom is on a mission."

Garrus shook his head in amusement and looked at his son.

"I'm taking you with me because I want to teach you how to shoot. Since your mother is out I'm able to do this." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just don't tell her because she'll make me sleep on the couch for a month."

Caius snickered as they entered the building, he remembered when his father once had to sleep on the couch because he was showing Caius his sniper. After Garrus had made the arrangements they set up in their spot before Garrus started adjusting the targets. Caius looked at the targets before glancing up at his father.

"Why did you decide to teach me now?" Caius asked as Garrus looked at the selection of weapons before picking up a pistol.

"Because when I was your age your grandfather began teaching me how to shoot. Now I'm one of the best snipers ever and it's why your mother took me on almost every ground mission." Garrus handed Caius the pistol and he was surprised by how heavy it was making Garrus chuckle.

"Don't worry, it will get lighter the more your practice with it." Caius nodded as Garrus stood behind him, making sure he was able to see the targets.

"Now, relax your arms and just before you shoot take a deep breath." Garrus adjusted his arms before he nodded for Caius to shoot. Caius took a deep breath before he fired. He had hit the target closest to him, hitting the second most out ring. Garrus mandibles flared into a smile.

"Not bad for your first time, we'll keep practicing for about half an hour then I'll show you how it's done."

Caius giggled at that and for the next thirty minutes, he kept practicing with different pistols. Garrus gave him tips along the way and he started to get better and better. By the time the thirty minutes were up he was closer to the center but not quite hitting. Garrus was still proud of his son regardless as he began to shoot the targets. His son watching in awe.

An hour later Caius was heading out of the shooting range with his father when he noticed a huge gray room. Tugging on Garrus's civil clothing he pointed at the room.

"Dad what's that?" Garrus mandibles opened in a smile and he hummed.

"That's the sim room, let's just say that's the more difficult target practice where you can activate the difficulty of the situation and the environment you want to be in. The reason it's a lot more difficult is because the targets actually move and counter-attack. Causing you to have to move strategically with the environment you're given to give you the upper hand." Caius nodded and looked up at him curiously.

"When will I be able to go to the sim room?" Garrus looked down at him in amusement as they walked to their apartment.

"We can try it out when you're...thirteen. It also depends on how good your shot is by then." Caius sighed.

"That's too long." Garrus chuckled.

"It won't be since sometimes the years go by too fast." His subvocals gave away his sadness at how fast his son was growing. It felt like yesterday he was a chirping baby and here he was now five years old. He thought about the day when he would send his son off to boot camp as they headed home.

The next day Caius was eating lunch with Kanus at school when he mentioned he was learning how to shoot. Kanus arched his brow plates in surprise at him.

"Wait you're really learning how to shoot? With what?" Caius nodded.

"With pistols, I can't hold any other type of gun yet since they'll be too heavy and have too much of a kick. Even the pistol was heavy at first but it gets easier the more you use it." Kanus shook his head in disbelief.

"Does your mom know about this?" Caius shook his head.

"Nope, and you can't say anything about it in front of her. She can't know or she'll yell at my dad and I won't be able to practice anymore.'

Kanus nodded and held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry I won't say anything" They smiled at each other before they continued to eat their lunch.

After school Caius and Kanus were walking home together like they have been for the past several months, they were almost done with their first year of school and they had become close. No one else hanged out with them other than the occasional group of girls but they didn't care. They had each other and that's all that mattered to them. Their usual route home however was blocked off by a huge crowd. Hearing the C-Sec officers telling outraged citizens that the way was blocked because of a crime scene investigation. Caius and Kanus looked at each other and sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way home" Kanus grumbled and Caius looked around.

"That looks like it would take us around the crowd."

Caius walked with Kanus into a deserted alleyway and Kanus looked around nervously.

"Is this safe?" Caius glanced at him, about to reply when they heard footsteps. They both nodded at each other before quickening their pace to leave the alleyway until the ran smack into a pair of male humans.

"Well look at what we have here. A runt and the bastard son of Commander Shepard" One of the males with brown hair sneered. Caius glared up at them.

"We don't want any trouble, we were just trying to get home" Caius said before turning to leave with Kanus. The brown haired male grabbed them both by the fringe and threw them to the ground making both of them let out a screech before the brown haired male grabbed Caius by the throat and lifted him up. Caius struggled against his hold as Kanus got up to help his friend only to be pinned down by the foot of the male with blonde hair.

"I'm going to set an example of what happens when a human sleeps with the enemy" The man chuckled darkly before he took out a pistol and aimed it at Caius's head. The blonde haired male took out his gun and aimed at Kanus causing Caius to growl and scratch the man's face with his talons. The man screamed and dropped Caius, covering his scratched face with his hands. Caius saw his opportunity and grabbed the pistol he dropped. Aiming it at the legs of the blonde haired male that was holding down Kanus and fired. Hitting the man's thigh causing him to collapse and scream in agony. Caius turned to his attacker when he heard his scream of rage as he ran towards him. Not aiming out of fear Caius automatically fired and didn't even look where he hit the man as he dropped the gun and ran over to his friend.

"Come on!" Caius grabbed Kanus's hand and made a run for it. They didn't stop running until they entered Caius's apartment. Once inside they collapsed on the floor, out of breath just as Garrus and Jane came out of their room.

"What happened? You guys look like you ran a marathon?' Jane asked curiously. Caius jumped since he hadn't expected his mother for another month.

"I thought you weren't going to come back until a month from now?'' Jane shrugged

"I wanted to surprise you." Caius got up and hugged his mother tightly, still shaken up about the situation from the alleyways. Jane hugged him back before looking at him again.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you guys so out of breath?" Jane asked as she gave them a suspicious look. Caius stuttered.

"W-we were…"

"Having a race" Kanus finished as he glanced a Caius. Jane arched an eyebrow.

"Why? And why are your talons red?" Jane asked as she looked at his talons. Caius pulled his hand away.  
"We were painting today and I didn't get a chance to clean them." Garrus looked at his son suspiciously, he could tell from the smell that it definitely wasn't paint but human blood. However he didn't say anything since he knew Caius must have a good reason if he wasn't telling his mother the truth. He would interrogate him later though that's for sure.

Caius and Kanus were both quiet as they worked on their homework and ate dinner. Being that close to death and being able to escape was not something to be taken lightly and they were still shaken up about it. After Kanus's parents picked him up Caius got ready for bed, jumping when his father came in and closed the door behind him since Caius had been lost in his own thoughts.

"So what exactly happened hm?" Garrus crossed his arms and Caius shuffled his feet. He sighed and told him everything, from being attacked to shooting the men. Garrus stayed quiet as he listened though his subvocals gave away what he was feeling. Two main ones being anger that they tried to kill his son and relief that he was able to escape and handled himself well. After he finished Garrus sighed and sat his son down on the bed before sitting next to him.

"Why didn't you tell your mother?" Caius sighed.

"Because she would've found out about you're teaching me how to shoot and I don't want to stop practicing with them." Garrus shook his head and hugged his son tightly.

"Thank the spirits that you're okay." He looked at his son before stroking his fringe.

"The next time this happens you tell us, both of us and I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt you again.''

Caius nodded and his mandibles flared into and amused smile before Garrus stood up to tuck him in. Garrus smiled

"Goodnight" he purred and he headed to the door before looking back at his son for a few moments. Sighing softly he left the room, glad he had taken him to the shooting range when he did.


	6. Heart to Heart

Caius looked through the scope, looking for any signs of movement. Mandibles opening in a smirk when he saw a baterian come from the cover of his rock and Caius took the opportunity to fire. A clean shot to the head killing him instantly. Caius chuckled when Garrus growled over the comm.

"Damnit! I was just about to shoot him before your greedy finger pulled the trigger!" Caius laughed before replying

"Sore loser much dad?"

"He's always been like this" His mother commented in an amused tone over the comm as Caius got up from his spot on the ground just as the room dissipated into the gray room is was before. Garrus was sulking as they exited the sim room and looked at their scores.

"Ha! I won!" Caius purred happily and Jane rolled her eyes chuckling.

"By one kill, your father must be getting rusty if he lost by two kills though." Garrus huffed

"I am not, you guys got lucky that's all"Caius shook his head in amusement as he put down the sim sniper rifle and pistol.

"Keep telling yourself that"Caius teased, earning a glare from Garrus as they walked out of the shooting range.

At home, Caius was lounging on the couch munching on some turian chocolate while studied. Well at least tried to since studying made him want to fall asleep, it was perfect when he had trouble sleeping but not now when he had to be awake to meet this 'friend' that Garrus was bringing over.

"I guess you're not concerned about your waist huh?" Jane teased before sitting next to him to look at her datapad. Caius mandibles flared into a smirk.

"I don't have to when dad sparrs with me every morning before school, he shows no mercy there so that's why I'm big and strong" He made a show of showing off his arms and Jane laughed.

"Don't get arrogant like your father, lord knows we don't need another Garrus running around the universe." Caius hummed.

"I like to think I'm the new and improved version, these green eyes are really a killer I have to say. Thank you for the gorgeous green eyes mom." He touched his fringe.

"The fringe is still debatable though, it's gotten mixed reviews"

Jane rolled her eyes and smacked his leg in a gentle manner as Caius snickered. Soon the doors opened and in came Garrus with a familiar krogan.

"Uncle Wrex!" Caius chirped excitedly as he got off the couch and ran over to him. The krogan bellowing in laughter as he hugged Caius.

"Little pyjak! I'm surprised you still remember me" Caius smirked.

"How could I forget the ugliest and loudest krogan I've ever met?" Wrex laughed again and punched his arm.

"Still the little pyjak I remember, no fear and with actual funny comments, unlike Garrus."

Garrus rolled his eyes in amusement as Wrex sat down on the couch, Caius eagerly sitting next to him.

"You smell like you're going right into adolescence so your…"

"Thirteen" Jane finished with a smile as she sat with Garrus on the loveseat.

"Ah, that would explain why he's as tall as Shepard" Caius held his head up proudly at that before he said excitedly.

"So uncle Wrex do you have any new war stories?'" Wrex chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, so there was a pack of varren…" Wrex got into his storytelling by making gestures with hands along with his own sounds of explosions. Garrus and Jane chuckled at how Caius listened intently with awe.

"And that's how I have a piece of its tooth stuck right here" Wrex said as he pointed to the back of his neck.

"That's so cool!" Caius exclaimed as he looked at his neck. His omni tool pinged and he looked at it, seeing that it was a message from Kanus he read it before looking at his parents.

"Kanus is coming over by the way" Wrex frowned.

"Who's Kanus?" Jane smiled

"His best friend, they've been inseparable since they were five" Wrex chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet this pyjak." Garrus smiled in amusement before looking over at Wrex.

"So Wrex, what brings you to the Citadel?" Wrex leaned back on the couch and stretched.

"I came here to talk to the council about expanding our species to other worlds that are available. With the amount of krogan we're popping out its getting crowded on Tuchanka. We need to inhabit two more planets or at least one so we have some space. Something we value for many reasons. The main one being so we don't decrease the population by grabbing a shotgun and blasting it at each other with it." Jane shook her head.

"You might as well be talking to a brick wall by I could come with you. I know first hand how not so diplomatic you are" Wrex laughed.

"Yeah, Bakara has told me many times about my short temper. I won't deny the help Shepard, you calmed me down on Virmire so I'll know you'll be able to do it again. Hopefully, we won't be pointing our guns at each other." They all laughed before there was a beep at the door. Garrus unlocked it and Kanus walked in, stopping short when he saw the krogen.

"So this is the other pyjak? He's definitely a little pyjak." Caius rolled his eyes in amusement as he got up to greet his friend.

"Kanus this is my uncle Wrex, the last time I saw him was when I was four so that's why you didn't see him until now." Kanus nodded though he was still staring at the krogen. Caius chuckled.

"Did you want to go study for a bit before dinner?" Kanus blinked before nodding.

"Oh uh yeah" Caius mandibles flared into a smile.

"Cool, I'll meet you in my room, let me just get my datapad." Caius turned and headed over to the couch before looking at Wrex.

"Uh Wrex?"

"What?"

"I think you're sitting on my datapad so move your big behind to your left." Wrex' laugh bellowed as he moved to the left.

"Only because you've got guts like Shepard pyjak." Caius shook his head in amusement before he picked up his datapad and headed to his room. Upon entering he didn't see Kanus anywhere until he finally spotted him on the balcony. Caius frowned and dropped his datapad on the bed before heading out to the balcony. Kanus was looking out to the Citadel and without looking at him he spoke quietly.

"Caius, why did you become friends with me?" Caius looked at him curiously as he leaned his hip on the railing, looking at Kanus for a few moments before looking ahead.

"Because you're the first person other than my parents that see me as me, Caius. Not Caius Vakarian the son of Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian." Caius crossed his arms.

"What brought this on?' Kanus sighed.

"It's something I've thought about for a while from time to time." Kanus looked down and sighed.

"I envy you, always have. Your strong, brave even when you're in a dangerous situation, smart." Caius sighed softly.

"Everything comes with a price, my situation is no different." Caius stared out at the tall buildings.

"Sure, I get my qualities from my parents. The galactic heroes that everyone knows and I go to a prestigious school and go home to a nice apartment." Caius looked at his longtime best friend.

"But because of that, I get looks, both good and bad. They see me as Caius Vakarian that will most likely become a spectre and be a war hero. They've already put me on a pedestal since I was born. My life had already been planned out for me by billions of people. If I even falter a little bit getting there it not only looks bad on me but also my parents." Caius rubbed his face.

"I wish they would see me as a normal person, a person that's going to make mistakes. A person that wants the world to see him for himself, not his origin." Caius sat down on the ground against the wall and Kanus did the same next to him. Caius looked down at his hands.

"I envy the fact that you already know what you want to do without anyone else having a say in, you have your future planned out but I don't even know what the hell I'm doing." Caius looked ahead.

"The only people that I want to please is my parents. After what they've been through they deserve it. I just hope that I can." Kanus looked at him and his mandibles flared into a smile

"You will, and not because of your origin but because I've seen you in action. You have leadership qualities that's for sure so you'll be fine, you'll have your chance to show the world who Caius is. After you've said that I don't think I envy you anymore." They laughed for a few moments before getting up.

"We should probably get started on studying, we have that exam tomorrow" Kanus hummed as he left the balcony. Caius let out a small sigh of relief as he followed him. It felt good to finally let out all the stuff that was bothering him, especially to someone he trusted.


	7. Clan Markings

Caius startled awake when he felt a cold rush of water, drenching him and his bed. He looked up to see his mother and his best friend that was holding an empty bucket trying to hold in their laughter. Earning a glare from Caius.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jane put her hands on her hips.

"Did you forget already?! Today is your clan markings ceremony and we have to leave in five minutes!" Caius cursed and scrambled out of bed only to trip when his spur got tangled in the sheets. Causing him to fall face first onto the hard floor and earning laughs from Kanus and Jane. Caius growled as he freed his spur and got up to pull on a pair of pants. Still laughing Jane put a hand on his arm.

"We were just joking Caius, you still have an hour and a half before we have to go." Caius huffed.

"In that case, I'm going to take a nice hot shower, unlike the one you gave me Kanus."

Kanus was still laughing as Caius went to his bathroom.

Caius soon got out and got dressed before heading out into the living room just as Garrus entered the apartment holding a bag.

"I finally got the paint, it's a good thing I went early because the line was a nightmare." Seeing Caius sitting down at the table sulking Garrus arched a brow plate at his son.

"What's the matter? You were excited last night about getting your clan markings today?" Jane chuckled

"We pulled a prank on him earlier and it caused him to fall face first onto the floor to which we laughed at." Garrus mandibles were held tightly against his face, trying hard to hold in the laughter that was threatening to escape but lost the battle when Caius glared at him.

"Really dad?!" Caius threw his arms up in exasperation.

"I honestly don't feel loved anymore" he said dramatically and Jane set down her coffee cup on the breakfast bar before going over to him.

"Aww Caius" She hugged his head close to her

"You're my baby and I'll always love you" she began to give him little kisses on his forehead and Caius tried to move his head away.

"Ack! Mom! Okay! Okay! You're forgiven! Please stop!" Jane chuckled as she removed her arms and went to the breakfast bar to drink her coffee. Kanus was snickering.

"If you heard his subvocals you would know that he was secretly pleased by that."

"Shut up! You're still not forgiven!" Kanus stretched.

"What if I gave you ten pieces of turian naphio chocolate?" Caius thought for a moment before nodding.

"Fair enough" Caius looked over at his father as he took out a box that contained the paint and the supplies needed for the permanent markings.

"Ooh can I see it dad?" Garrus chuckled and shook his head.

"You will see it at the ceremony" Caius groaned at that just as Jane set his breakfast in front of him to which he purred to her to thank her. Jane smiled

"Garrus you should know better than to test a fifteen-year old's patience" she teased her husband just as she gave Kanus his breakfast. The brown turian thanked her before digging in. Garrus laughed.

"He has to learn to wait and it's also funny." Caius narrowed his eyes at his father playfully before he began to eat his breakfast.

After everyone ate they headed off to the arena where the Citadel would have the clan marking ceremony. Arriving Caius and Kanus went off with the other fifteen-year-olds into the arena. They were assigned their seats and Caius chatted with Kanus over the omni tool since they had been separated. It took about an hour for everyone to get settled in and once they did a tan colored turian stepped onto the podium, his markings were a dark purple that covered the top half of his head.

"Greetings, I am Primarch Galcolus and this week will be the most important week of your lives, today you will get your clan markings and tomorrow you will be sent off to boot camp. Experiencing your first days of your year of training in order to serve the Hierarchy. When I say your clan's name you will stand up from your seat and the parent or guardian that will paint the clan marking will step forward and stand if front of you."

Caius waited patiently as he heard the Primarch say the names of the clans that were present. One by one the young turians stood up and their parent would come forth. Holding a small box similar to what he saw his father brought out this morning. Finally, he heard his clan.

"Clan Vakarian" Caius stood up and he could feel the stares aiming at him even when Primarch Galcolus continued with say the clan names. He didn't react but just stared ahead even as his father came up to him. They were now the same height, he now didn't have to look up at his father anymore to look him in the eyes out of respect. Now he just had to look ahead to look him in the eyes. Garrus opened the box and took out its contents. It contained a bottle that was his clan color and a small clear bottle that would make the paint permanent. Garrus mixed the blue and clear liquid in the bowl that was provided and Caius could see that the other parents were doing the same. After the last clan name had been called the Primarch cleared his throat.

"Parents, you can start painting the clan markings. Once you're done the young turians will sit down and you can go back to your seats."

Garrus took out a brush and started painting on his son's face. Caius could tell how hard Garrus was focusing on painting the marking by his brush strokes. After all, this was going to be permanent on his face so he had to get it just right. Caius stood absolutely still as Garrus worked and eventually Garrus put down the brush with a smile. He mouthed 'looking good' at his son before he took the paint supplies and headed back to his seat. Caius purred at his comment before sitting down. He knew Kanus's clan markings was going to take longer to finish since it would cover pretty much his entire face. An hour passed by before the last of the young turians sat down and Primarch Galcolus was back at the podium.

"With these markings, you are now representing your clan. Honor them and fight for them, for the Hierarchy." Everyone applauded as the young turians stood up to leave the arena along with their families. Outside, he hadn't taken a few steps before his mother grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing her.

"Oh! Look at your marking!" She then hugged him and Caius chuckled and hugged her back. He now towered over his mom like his father so he leaned down slightly to hug her back. He felt a tap on his shoulder and Caius turned to the source seeing his best friend. Orange smooth markings covering his entire face. Caius arched his brow plates in surprise.

"Spirits! I could hardly recognize you" Kanus chuckled and pointed at his face.

"Look at you! You look so different with the blue markings" Garrus and Jane chuckled just as Kanus's parents joined them.

"Look at our boys" Kanus's mother commented with a smile and Jane sighed wistfully.

"I know right...Oh!" Jane brought up her omni tool.

"Picture time!" Caius and Knaus rolled their eyes in amusement before they wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. Mandibles opening in a wide smile before Jane snapped the picture. Sending the picture to Garrus and the parents of Kanus. Garrus smiled at the picture before looking up at the boys.

"Let's all go to dinner to celebrate" everyone hummed in agreement and they headed off to their favorite restaurant.

Caius entered his room with a sigh as he put his bag on the bed and began to pack up his stuff. Tomorrow he was heading to boot camp, just thinking about it made him already miss his parents. He soon heard heavy footsteps and turned to see his father with his hands behind his back walking into the room.

"Already preparing huh?" Caius gave him a small smile and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous to be honest" Garrus patted him on the shoulder.

"I know what you mean, maybe this will help." He brought out his hands from behind him and he was holding a visor that looked just like his but it was red like his mother's hair.

"It's the same model as mine but I customized it so it was the color of your mother's hair. That way it will remind you of both of us." He put it on his son's head and it fit perfectly. Garrus mandibles opened in a smile and gestured to the mirror.

"Take a look" Caius looked in the mirror, he hadn't seen his markings until now. They were the same as his father's and he did look different with them. He touched the visor and smiled and touched his forehead against his.

"Thanks dad, this really helps other than improved accuracy." Garrus chuckled and patted his son's back.

"Anytime, you should finish up packing, we don't want to be late for tomorrow" Caius nodded as Garrus left the room. Caius turned back to the bed where he had his stuff laid out and finished packing.

It took him an hour to finish and by the time he was done he was more than ready to head to bed. Letting out a tired sigh he flopped down on the bed and took off his visor, setting it on the nightstand with a smile before turning over onto his back. His mind flooded with thoughts about tomorrow, this was a whole new experience. He was going to meet not only new people but superiors that wouldn't take any crap and expected you to follow orders without blinking. He wasn't worried about his skills in shooting and hand to hand combat thanks to his father. Caius was more worried about how people would react to him in boot camp. If his bright fringe didn't give it away his last name surely would and everyone called everyone else by their last name in boot camp. Groaning he rubbed his face, thinking about it wasn't going to help and he needed his sleep. Closing his eyes he turned over on his side, willing for sleep to come.


	8. First Challenge

Caius slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the Citadel apartment with his parents. He wouldn't see his home for a while so he glanced at it once more before moving on. Caius let out a soft sigh and Garrus looked over at him with a smile.

"You'll be fine, and whenever you get stressed out just remember one of the ways I told you to relieve-"

"Garrus!" Jane punched his arm and Garrus rubbed the spot she hit.

"Jane I'm telling you, it's normal in the turian military to have a casual fling when you're stressed out." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I know from when you told me about your reach and flexibility."

Caius snickered at their banter, he knew that they were trying to distract him from his nerves at going to boot camp. He appreciated their effort but no matter what they did it wouldn't calm down his nerves. He was sure that he wasn't the only one, this was a big step in a turians life. This was his chance to not only prove himself but show who he was, Caius. Not Caius the son of Commander Shepard but just Caius.

"Jane, you have to accept the fact that with my looks he's going to get some flings" Garrus said in a smug tone as Jane sighed. Garrus then chuckled.

"Watch, in a month he's going to have one or two" Caius shook his head in amusement just as Jane narrowed her eyes at her husband.  
"And how many did you have?" Caius snickered

"You're screwed now" Garrus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...throughout my whole year I had...four or five" Jane's eyes widened in shock.

"Five?!" Jane was about to reply but they had arrived at the shuttle that would take him to boot camp.

"We'll take about this later" She said quietly before turning to her son. She took off her old dog tags that had Commander Shepard on it, unlike the new ones that stated her Spectre status.

"Here" She put it in her son's hand and when he was about to protest she held her hand up to stop him.

"I had that on when I escaped death, twice. To me, they're considered lucky and I want you to have the same luck as I had."

Caius gave her a small smile before he put on the dog tags and tucked them into the collar of his clothing. When he looked back up he saw tears run down his mother's cheeks.

"Mom…" he hugged her and purred as she hugged him back tightly before she pulled back to cup his head. Pressing her forehead against his she closed her eyes.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, no matter what I will always love you, I know it's boot camp for now but please be safe." Caius nodded and turned to his father when she released his hold on him. Garrus hugged his son and patted his back.

"Call us when you can okay? We will answer it always even if we're in a meeting with the council since I could care less about them." Caius chuckled before they touched foreheads.

"I will dad" He looked at his parents one more time before he turned to leave. He soon met up with Kanus and they nodded at each other before getting on the shuttle. The shuttle was filled with young turians and eventually Caius and Kanus found a spot to settle in. Caius noticed something orange hanging around Kanus's neck.

"What's hanging around your neck?" Caius asked as he gestured to the necklace. Kanus held it up for him.

"It's a stone that was discovered on my mother's colony, it's called Nifinite. My grandfather had snuck into the mine and grabbed a piece of the stone. Making it into a necklace for her fifteenth birthday." Kanus let it go so it was freely hanging around his neck.

"She thought it was time for it to have a new owner and so she handed it to me" Kanus smiled and looked up from the necklace over to him.

"What about you? Did you get anything?" Caius nodded and pulled out the dog tags.

"My mother gave me her old dog tags and my father gave me a visor like his but in the color of my mother's hair." As he put the dog tags back under the collar Kanus's brow plates arched in surprise.

"Wow, those will definitely remind you of them" Kanus sighed softly and looked ahead.

"You nervous?" Caius nodded.

"Yeah who wouldn't be, you?"

"Terrified" Caius chuckled.

"It won't be so bad, we're in this together remember?" Kanus looked at him, mandibles opening in a smile and he nodded.

"Together"

They continued to chat throughout the shuttle ride, it was a good distraction from their nerves. It all went out the window though when the shuttle eventually came to a stop. Caius and Kanus glanced at each other before they began to file out of the shuttle with the other young turians. They came upon a clearing with a single turian male standing in the center. His plates were dark brown and looked slightly chipped that showed his age. His markings were yellow and they covered his whole face, bringing out his yellow eyes. His hands were behind his back looking stern as he surveyed the entire group, eyes stopping at Caius for a few moments before speaking.

"Welcome, I won't say any more until you pick out your bunks and put on your military clothing so move it."

"Yes sir" they all said in unison before quickly making their way to the single building that housed their bunks. Caius and Kanus were able to pick bunks that were close to the entrance. Kanus claimed the top bunk since he was smaller so Caius claimed the bottom one. He quickly opened his bag and changed into his military uniform before exiting out of the building with Kanus and the other young turians. The older turian waited patiently until they filed in a straight line before he made his way over to Caius.

"What's your name?"

"Caius Vakarian sir" The older turians mandibles opened in a smirk.

"Vakarian? Is your mother Commander Shepard?"

"Yes sir"

"Hmph" The older turian nodded before looked at the whole group.

"I'm General Helrius, let's skip the pleasantries and get straight down to business since we all know why you're here. Everyone is going to go in the sim room. Your objective is to take out each other until there is two remaining." He gestured over to a building that contained the sim room which was a lot bigger than the sim room Caius was used to.

"When we have two remaining , the two will not only have to take out each other but the enemies that will be added to the sim. This is to evaluate you and determine what type of training you need. Move out."

"Yes sir" They all said before heading over to the building. Caius was familiar with the sim guns that were provided and picked up a sniper and a pistol. He was the only one that had picked that up but it didn't matter to him. He had been to the sim room so many times with his family that he lost count so he had confidence in what he was doing.

"Interesting choice Vakarian" the older turian smirked before looking at all of them.

"Go on ahead while I set up the biome"

"Yes sir" The young turians filed into the room and spread out before the room changed into a forest type biome. Scanning the area he quickly made his way up to higher ground. Not too high since they would probably expect to be there and he had to catch them with their guard down. Caius set up behind a rock that provided the almost the perfect cover. He looked through his scope to scan the whole biome. He could hear shots ring out in the distance and he hoped that Kanus was holding out well. Caius knew he didn't have much experience with sim rooms and shooting in general so he could only hope. He soon saw a young turian walk out from the cover of a tree. Aiming he took a deep breath and fired, hitting him right in the head where he would have died instantly. The young turian threw his arms up in frustration as he walked out of the sim room. Caius made several more 'kill' shots, taking them out one by one until the room dissipated into the gray room it was before. He saw only one other turian that was almost in his line of shot. He then heard over the comm.

"This is your chance to change your weapons before we add in the enemies." Caius stayed where he was and waited for the remaining turian to switch out his weapons.

Once he returned the room changed into a desert biome. He quickly went behind cover since the desert was very open. Immediately seeing the first wave of batarians and vorcha he quickly set up and took them out one by one. All while looking out for the other turian, finally seeing him Caius quickly took the shot. He could see how upset the turian was but he couldn't focus on that. He had to focus on the few vorchas and batarians that were remaining. When one of them got too close he took out his pistol and fired a few shots, aiming at the head when he could until there was none left. The desert soon disappeared and went back to the gray dull room. Exiting the sim room he moved to put down his sniper and pistol but General Helrius stopped him.

"I'm not done with you yet, I don't normally do this but I want to test you more, go back into the sim room and I'm going to hit with something harder."

"Yes sir" Caius inwardly sighed and switched out his pistol for a shotgun, he had a feeling that he was going to be challenged more in boot camp because of his parents but not on the first day. Helius nodded in approval before he gestured to the sim room. Caius entered and it wasn't long before he felt cold air and the room changed into a snow biome. He inwardly cursed as he looked for somewhere to set up. Turians and cold did not mix well at all so he was already cursing the General for putting a cold-blooded species into a cold environment. Caius looked through his scope to see what he was up against and nearly groaned when he saw Geth. He had only delt with Geth once, with his parents mind you and it was still pretty difficult for them. No matter, if the General wanted to test him he was going to give him a show. If the other turians doubted him he was going to prove them wrong. Caius quickly took out a couple of Geth from where he was before quickly going to the side to find a spot where he can get them without worrying about them getting too close. Looking through his scope he delt with the first wave with ease. They were too far for their attacks to reach him but with the second wave, things got interesting. When Geth Hoppers got too close he used the shotgun to kill them instantly because of their light armor. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he saw a Geth Destroyer. Cursing he quickly loaded his sniper to quickly take out the other Geth. He had to get the Destroyer alone all while needing to make sure he didn't get too close. Caius looked around for alternative cover and he had only seen a few that could hold out against the Geth that were closing in. Caius quickly rolled out of cover to a nearby boulder that was covered in snow and he could feel their attacks rush by him. He felt pain in his shoulder that was supposed to imitate a wound and winced when he set up his sniper. Caius was determined to not let it slow him down though as he looked through the scope to take them out until he was left with the Destroyer. Caius had taken a few more hits but he blocked out the pain and fired at the Destroyer with a shotgun to take down his shields. Seeing the Destroyer was closing in Caius quickly moved out of cover to move behind a tree and in the process, he felt a huge amount of pain on his side making him stumble. He thought it was a kill shot at first but still being in the freezing biome he took out his shotgun and fired at the Destroyer until his shields were completely down. Seeing his opportunity Caius took out his sniper and took the kill shot. Sighing in relief when the Destroyer collapsed and the freezing biome disappeared. Feeling pain everywhere he limped out of the sim room. This sim room was different since there was actual pain involved and it would remain for only a few hours to teach the occupants to be more careful and to show what it would be like if they got hit on the field. Caius couldn't care less since he had to fight Geth by himself and had come out victorious. All eyes were on him as he put down the sim sniper and shotgun, turning to hold his head up high at the General. Smirking the General slowly started clapping and was soon joined in by the young turians.

"Well done, go rest up, you deserve it" Helius glanced at the other young turians.

"And so will you, you will be assigned your training tomorrow" nodding they all exited the building and Kanus walked beside Caius.

"Do you know how cool you looked out there?" Caius chuckled as they made their way to the bunks.

"I wouldn't know since I was too busy dealing with that damn Destroyer." Kanus chuckled at his comment, Caius just wanted to collapse in bunk and sleep since he was exhausted and in pain. He continued to chat with Kanus along the way as General Helrius watched them with a shake of his head.

"Definitely the child of Commander Shepard."


	9. Hardcore Training

Caius woke with a start and blinked a few times before realizing Kanus was standing over him with a smirk.

"Do I have to wake you up all the time now? Never knew you were this terrible at getting up from bed." Caius rubbed his face as Kanus shook him, waving him away Caius yawned.

"Alright alright, I'm up" Caius reluctantly got up from the not so comfortable bed and blinked sleepily as Kanus handed him his military uniform.

"For spirit's sake Caius hurry up and go take a shower." Caius clicked in annoyance as he stood to head to the shower room.

"Since when did you become so bossy?" Kanus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before replying.

"Since I realized what I'm going to be doing every morning," Caius grumbled as he entered the room that housed the showers. Putting his clothes to the side he turned on the water and nearly groaned at how good the warm water felt against his sore muscles from yesterday. After a couple of minutes, Caius turned off the water and reached back to grab his uniform only to find the spot empty. Frowning he looked out and saw a pretty female turian holding them.

"You looked amazing out there in the sim room yesterday" the female purred and Caius inwardly sighed.

"Thank you, can I please have my uniform now?" the female smirked before she held them up.

"Only if I can see what those muscles really look like, or you can chase me for them. I should warn you though that I'm a pretty fast runner." Caius wanted to bang his head against the wall. He didn't have time for this and he was still tired so the second option was out, with a shake of his head he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. His first time in the shower, that should be interesting.

Caius walked out of the bathrooms and over to Kanus who was looking at his datapad. Hearing him Kanus looked up at him with an arched brow plate.

"What the hell took you so long?" Caius was about to reply until the female he had been with earlier giggled as she walked past him. From the way that Kanus's mandibles were held tightly against his face to hold back his laughter, Caius didn't have to say anything.

"I thought I heard something suspicious from the bathrooms" Kanus released his laughter when Caius punched his arm.

"So how was it ?'' Kanus smirked as Caius sat down next to him on his bunk bed. Shrugging he replied.

"It was fine, just was annoying at times when she would make all these sounds when I hadn't touched her yet.'' Kanus snickered just before Helrius walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up. Giving him a turian style salute before the General spoke.

"The Sergeant that will be training you will be sent to your omni tools along with directions on where to find them. I suggest you hurry since you have five minutes."

"Yes sir" Their omni tools blinked with the new message and they opened it to see who was training them. Apparently, Sargent Abdos was training him. Both Caius and Kanus knew they weren't going to be training together so they said their goodbyes before heading off. Caius looked at his omni tool to follow the directions and eventually arrived at a rather large gray building. Upon entering he noticed a lone female turian standing in the middle of the room. Her cream colored plates chipped and her red markings covering only her mandibles. Hearing him enter she looked at him with her hazel eyes.

"You must be Caius Vakarian, I've heard about your performance in the sim room. I have to say I'm impressed." Her mandibles opened in a smile and he returned it with a smile of his own.

"Thank you ma'am" Caius looked around the room.

"I guess I'm the first one here" Abdos chuckled.

"Yes, and there's only one other person joining us for this training" as if on cue the door opened and came in a familiar turian.

"Tibetus" Caius spoke his name quietly and the male turian glared at him.

"Caius" Tibetus said in a curt tone and Abdos looked at both of them.

"I'm assuming you two know each other?" Caius nodded before looking at the Sargent.

"You could say that…" The Sargent looked between the two males before looking at the obstacle course that was laid out for them.

"The reason you are training with me is because both of you are exceptional in combat. So we'll need to train you in other areas such as your agility, tactics, and endurance. We'll also include some basic tech and more advanced combat training." Abdos gestured to the obstacle course.

"Today we are going to focus on your endurance and agility along with some cobat training with mre advanced weapons, you will start with this obstacle course and not stop for even a moment until I say so. Begin."

"Yes ma'am" The two males took off to the obstacle course, the course definitely focused on agility since they had to watch out for the coordination of their feet throughout the course. The whole time Caius's legs burned and his feet felt sore. They went on for about an hour and when Abdos stopped them they were relieved. Caius personally felt like he would collapse at any moment and his legs felt unsteady. Of course, the Sargent wasn't done with them yet.

"We're going to move on to the combat training with more powerful guns" She handed Caius a sniper and Tibetus a shotgun.

"Go ahead and practice with them, be careful since they have a lot more kick to them."

"Yes ma'am" Caius and Tibetus went over to the range section and set up, far away from each other of course. Caius took aim and fired, Abdos was right that they had a lot more kick to it but Caius wasn't expecting the huge amount of the kick he got. Causing him to fall back on his behind since his legs were still unsteady from the course. He could hear Tibetus laugh at him and if turians could blush in embarrassment he would be beet red. A color he saw his mother turn into once when Garrus had whispered a comment in her ear. Caius sighed and got up again before picking up his sniper. Of course, he missed his target and he shook his head in embarrassment before he began to practice with the powerful sniper. Abdos switched them between practicing with the guns and running the obstacle course. When Abdos bid them farewell with a smile Caius put down the assault rifle he was practicing with and Tibetus snickered.

"I can't wait to tell the others what a fool you made yourself look today" Caius shrugged.

"Go ahead, I'm sure it will make everyone realize how pathetic and immature you are that you had to resort to gossip to settle a grudge that was ten years ago," Tibetus growled and Caius smirked as he exited the building. He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was eat before showering and crawling into bed where he could pass out in peace. Despite the bed itself not being too comfortable.

Upon entering his temporary home he saw Kanus eating a ration bar at a small table. Caius sat next to him and caught the bar and bottle Kanus over to him. Caius took a large bite as his best friend leaned back in his chair.

"How did it go?" Caius gulped down some of his water before answering.

"It was exhausting, I ran an obstacle course for an hour and I trained with some advanced guns that knocked me on my ass at one point before switching back to the obstacle course that had me praying for death. Plus I have to train with Tibetus." Kanus's brow plates arched in surprise.

"Wow, that's true hell right there" Caius nodded before he gestured at him with his ration bar.

"What about you, how did your training go?" Kanus sighed.

"Well, they had me do some combat training. Seeing that I wasn't that good at combat in general they tested how capable I was in tech. Seeing at how I excel at that they're going to switch my training Sargent" Caius took a bite out of his bar before speaking.

"They should have you focus on tech, some of the things I've seen you hack have scared the hell out of me." Kanus chuckled.

"Just like how I was scared yesterday in the sim room, knowing you were out there with your damn sniper" they laughed before Caius got up to look in his bag. Soon bringing out a deck of cards.

"Galactic Zero?" Kanus smirked

"Hell yeah" chuckling Caius sat down to set up their game. At least they had something to distract themselves from all the hardcore training.

After they finished their game Caius opened up his omni tool to call his parents. It wasn't long before they answered.

"Hey!" they greeted him happily in unison causing Caius to chuckle.

"Hey mom and dad, sorry I didn't call yesterday. You wouldn't believe what they had me do."

Caius talked about how the General made him fight Geth in a cold climate. He could tell how surprised they were even through the video but they told him how proud they were that he managed to emerge victoriously. Caius then told them about his training to which they listened intently.

"Isn't Tibetus the turian you fought with ten years ago?" Garrus asked and Caius nodded.

"Yep, so that should be interesting to deal with. I won't let it affect my training though. I could care less about what he says as long as he does his part and he lets me do mine."Jane smiled.

"I'm glad you're being mature about this and to see how well you're doing in boot camp. No matter what you do I'll always be proud of you and it's the same with your father." Caius smiled.

"Thanks mom" Garrus then smirked.

"Did you already have a round with one of the turian girls?"

"Uh.." Caius rubbed the back of his neck and Garrus laughed while Jane gasped.

"Already?!"

"I know right, he's probably going to beat my score"

"Garrus!" Caius rubbed his face in embarrassment before he chuckled.

"It's going to be lights out soon so I'll try to talk to you either tomorrow or in a couple days." Nodding his parents smiled at their son.

"Alright, get some sleep" his father purred and Caius purred back.

"I will, goodnight"

"Goodnight" his parents said softly before Caius shut off his omni tool. He missed them already but he'll make them proud. Even if it means having to be cordial towards Tibetus.


	10. The Tournament

It had been a few months since the start of their training and Caius and Kanus were playing a round of Galactic Zero when the General walked in. All of the young turians stood up and gave him their full attention.

"We've noticed how all of you have progressed in your training and so we have decided to have a tournament. You will be in teams of two and because we are so generous we will let you pick your teammate. Be warned, you have to take into consideration of each other's strength and weaknesses. There needs to be a balance, if not, I won't be surprised if you're one of the first one's out. You will have a month to train together since you will be competing against other boot camps. As the date gets closer we will inform you more about the objective of the tournament. Before you pick your teams I will show you where you will be training with your teammate." Helrius turned not waiting for a response as the young turians hurried to follow him. Caius and Kanus glanced at each other, an unspoken communication passing between them that they were going to be on the same team. They knew they would balance each other. While Caius was strong in combat he was weak in engineering and tech. Kanus was so strong in engineering and tech that it was almost scary but he was weak in combat. They had a perfect balance.

The young turians followed the General to a huge single level building, it's architecture rather simple since this was boot camp and not the Citadel. Upon entering, the building had two different sections. What he would name as the combat section and the tech section. Helrius turned to look at the young turians before gesturing to the room.

"I can tell by the different twinkles in your eyes that you already know what these are. It saves me from having to explain so I'll have you pick your teams and start training. Good luck."

Just as Kanus was about to head off to the tech section Caius grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the shooting range. Kanus groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you need to at least be able to shoot straight."

"And you need to learn how to calibrate your guns" Caius glanced at him.

"I'll make you a deal. You learn how to shoot willingly and I will learn the boring process of calibrating." Kanus sighed.

"Fine, and it's not boring" Caius rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that;" he said then grabbed a pistol and handed it to Kanus. Kanus moved into a stance and Caius shook his head at how awful it was.

"No wonder you can't shoot straight, your legs are in the wrong places." Caius showed him where his legs should be and after ten minutes of Kanus moving in the wrong directions. To the point where he thought he was doing this on purpose just to piss him off. Caius threw his arms up in the air in aggravation.

"For spirits sake!" Caius grabbed one of Kanus's legs and moved it to where he wanted it to be before moving it to the other leg. Kanus grumbled.

"I can do it myself you know." Caius snorted.

"Apparently not, I think you're doing this on purpose"

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Kanus said innocently and Caius narrowed his eyes at his best friend of ten years that was being a pain in the ass at the moment. Shaking his head he rubbed his face.

"Take a deep breath and shoot" Caius sighed when Kanus took in a huge breath.

"Not that deep. I don't want you passing out and me having to carry you to the infirmary." Kanus glared at him and fixed his breathing before he began to practice with the pistol. Caius helped him with tips on handling a gun while he bickered with Kanus. He truly was like a brother to him, loved him to death to the point he would die for him but there were times he wanted to strangle him. The feeling was mutual for Kanus. After an hour Caius stopped him.

"We can move on to your calibrations now" Kanus smiled excitedly and put down the pistol.

"Finally! Now come on" Kanus went over to the tech section and Caius followed leisurely. Not looking forward to it but a deal was a deal. Once thing that was sacred was their promises to each other, they made sure to follow through it every time. Kanus handed him a gun and Caius frowned.

"Can't I just learn to calibrate a sniper?" Kanus chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope we have to start with the basics first, now pay attention." Caius sighed and sat down on the ground with Kanus. Listening or at least trying to since his mind kept wondering off. He felt like he was back in school listening to the boring teachers but his still had amazing grades despite not listening to them half the time. He could feel someone gazing at his back and he turned to see Tibetus glaring at him from the combat section with his partner practicing at the shooting range.

"Caius!" Caius blinked and looked at his glaring friend.

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening?!"

"Yeah…"

"Then what did I just say?"  
"Calibrations" Kanus crossed his arms.

"Sarcastic much?" Caius held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry I was checking out the competition" Caius gestured at Tibetus with his eyes and Kanus looked over at their archenemy.

"Oh, now I see why you looked back."

"He still glaring at me?"

"Yep"

"I think I'm his first target in the tournament" Kanus laughed.

"Yeah I think so too. Gives me a reason to make a drone" Caius arched a brow plate.

"You can do that?" Kanus mandibles opened in a smirk.

"Oh yeah;" Caius shook his head in disbelief.

"You're officially going to haunt my nightmares" Kanus snorted and put his hands together, wiggling his three fingers together.

"Mwahaha!" They both cracked up laughing and after a couple of minutes, they finally managed to calm down. Caius picked up the pistol with a smile.

"I made a deal with you so I'm going to follow through with. Let's do the boring calibrations." Kanus rolled his eyes in amusement before they went back to the calibrations.

After their training, they chatted as the walked back to their bunks with the other turians. Entering Caius grabbed his stack of cards and sat at the small table with Kanus. This has become a regular nightly thing for them regardless of how tired they were. In the middle of their game, Tibetus slammed his hands on the table. Caius didn't even flinch and after a few moments he looked up from his cards to the glaring turian.

"Can I help you? I'm kind of in the middle of a game here." Tibetus growled.

"If you think for one second you're going to win in the tournament you're definitely mistaken." Caius put his cards face down on the table and stood up to meet Tibetus's glare head on.

"Really? And you think you'll win?" Tibetus smirked

"I know I'll win because I don't have a baby turian hiding behind me." Caius growled.

"I highly suggest you watch your tongue, Kanus is so smart it's scary, unlike your unusually small brain that can't comprehend to let go of the past." Tibetus chuckled darkly.

"Or what? You're going to have daddy snipe me?" Caius narrowed his eyes at him.

"Watch it" Caius felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Kanus.

"He's not worth your time Caius, let's just go for a walk" Caius sighed and turned to gather up the cards. Kanus was right, he wasn't worth it and he would listen to his best friend that was the voice of reason to him.

"Walking away like your mother did to her species when she mated with a turian, no wonder they call her a whore." Caius snarled.

"That's it!" He turned to lunge at the bastard that dared to disrespect his mother in front of him. He felt strong arms holding him back but barely and it was accompanied by a couple other arms from two other turians.

"Caius stop! He's trying to get you riled up so you can throw the first punch! Trying to have you taken off the tournament!'' Caius snarled, still seeing red.

"Not if I kill him first!" Kanus growled in his ear.

"Your parents would not have wanted you to do this! What would your mother think?!" Caius's mind cleared and he slowly began to calm down. He thought about his mother's red hair and green eyes. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint her, he always had a soft spot for her and that would never change. While she showed the world Commander Shepard, she showed him different sides of her that not even his father had seen. Like how nurturing she could be, and the sweetest smile he had ever seen on her face every time he came home from school. How she would stay in his bed all night when he had a nightmare. Caius sighed as he felt the hands remove from him, knowing the fight in him was gone. Caius immediately went outside, wanting to be alone. He eventually came across a boulder and sat down against it. Caius opened up his omni tool since he wanted to hear her voice. Seeing her smiling face he felt instantly calm.

"Hey Caius! Sorry your father is not here, he went to get some takeout for us and-" Jane frowned.

"What's wrong?" Caius blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing"

"Really Caius? You're going to pull that crap on me?" Caius sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Caius looked back at her.

"I miss you" Jane gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I miss you too my little miracle, and when you get the chance to come back we'll go to your favorite restaurant. Whatever you're feeling right now know that you can make it through it. You can do anything you put your mind to and I love you." Caius smiled.

"I love you too mom. I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing. I just wanted to hear your voice." Jane smiled and gave him a little wave.

"Okay, stay strong little miracle" Caius chuckled and gave her a wave before turning off his omni tool. Sighing he looked at the dog tags she gave him. He was determined to win for her and his father. First, he had to thank his best friend from preventing him from getting eliminated before the real game starts.


	11. Let the Games Begin Part 1

The shuttle came to a stop. Finally arriving at the destination that the tournament would be held on. Caius gave a nod at Kanus before getting off with him. They had been practicing together for a month and it had been both a nightmare and a blessing. It was a blessing because they were able to hang out together and never once were they bored. Then it became a nightmare since you couldn't be around another person 24/7 without there being some kind of fight. At first, their fights were about what they would train in first and then it moved on to petty things like how they ate or their bad habits. You would think that fights like that would distance their friendship but it actually brought them closer. They saw it as a sign that they were comfortable with each other and true friends. After a fight, they would cool off for an hour before they sat next to each other with a silent apology and then played Galactic Zero. After all, they could never stay mad at each other for long. Caius chuckled softly at the thought and Kanus looked at him with an arched brow plate as they exited the shuttle.

"Well, I guess it's better to laugh at the tournament than to shiver in terror." Caius chuckled and shook his head.

"True, but that wasn't my thought process" They both laughed as General Helrius lead the group of young turians to a tall building. Helrius entered the building and opened the door to a room that was filled with different kinds of weapons and armor.

"You have half an hour to get suited up so move quickly;" He said as he put his arms behind his back with an expectant look directed at them. Everyone scurried away and Caius and Kanus separated to get suited up to their own preferences. Caius picked out heavy armor and picked up a sniper and a shotgun. The guns were, of course, non lethal since they weren't trying to kill each other but it had enough power to cause a bruise and determine elimination. Caius went over to Kanus to check on him and wasn't surprised when he saw him pick out an assault rifle and pistol in his light armor. Caius mandible's opened in a smirk as he approached his best friend.

"Ready techie?" Kanus chuckled.

"Of course, it's a good thing I finished with my combat drones in time." Caius shook his head.

"Don't scare me before the games have even started" Kanus crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Why should you be? It's not like they're directed at you" Caius mimicked his stance.

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't cause me nightmares when I see them in action and feel sorry for the poor bastard in the direct line of fire. " They both chuckled as the General walked to the center of the room.

"Times up. Hope you all are fully prepared for this tournament. Divide into your teams and someone will escort you to a different part of the biome. Good luck." Just as he finished a female turian came over to them.

"Come with me" They nodded and followed the brown female, she lead them to a corridor that had a door panel at the end. Caius and Kanus chatted until they finally reached it. The female punched in a code which produced a timer and she turned to smile at them.

"Good luck" Caius returned her smile with a charming one.

"Thanks" She giggled before turning to leave and Kanus shook his head in amusement.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Caius shrugged before they heard over the comm.

"Welcome to the Tournament. You can win two ways. One, acquire the artifact that is located here or two, eliminate the enemy teams until you are the last one standing. We will not tell what the artifact is but you will know it when you see it. Good luck." The turian announcer finished before the timer reached ten seconds and continued to count down. Caius looked at Kanus.

"Ready?" Kanus smirked and held up his assault rifle.

"Let's win this and make sure the Tibetus looks like a total fool." They laughed just as the panel opened. Revealing a forest biome for them as they stepped out. They took off, making sure to stay in cover behind trees and boulders.

"Where do you think the artifact would be located?" Caius looked through his scope for any movement before replying.

"To be honest I'm not sure, it could be somewhere exotic like some ruin but for all we know it could be in a simple building. We don't know the layout of this biome but he said we'll know it when we see it." Kanus nodded as he looked around.

"True, it's best to keep a look out for both"

"And other teams" Kanus agreed with a chuckle before they quieted down. They only reason they stayed silent was to keep an ear out for any movements. Other than that, they would probably be talking for hours which at times annoyed their teachers back in school. Caius took the lead as they made their way through the biome and the trip itself was pretty uneventful for an hour before Caius stopped and held his hand up for Kanus to do the same. He felt something was off and he peaked through his scope from the protection of a boulder to get a better look. He soon saw a lone turian who looked like he was checking out the area. With a smirk, Caius took aim and fired, not only eliminating him with a shot to the head but he was going to have one hell of a headache. He expected some shots from his teammate but what he didn't expect was the amount of firepower aimed at them. They ducked and Caius look over at Kanus.

"Is there more than one?!" Kanus nodded as he opened up his omni tool.

"There's at least two other teams. I'm setting up my combat drone now." Caius shook his head as he looked through his scope and took out another turian.

"I'm surprised there are teams working together. Makes it more fun for us I guess" Kanus chuckled just as his drone flew up and made it's way over to their enemies, firing without mercy causing screeches from the other turians. Cauis laughed.

"Poor bastards" He was about to take aim but noticed something coming towards them.

"Looks like they have a combat drone too!" Kanus growled and started firing at the drone with his assault rifle. His aim true as the drone exploded and Caius arched his brow plates.

"Damn, now are you glad I made you practice at the shooting range?" Kanus grumbled.

"Shut up" Caius laughed and looked through his scope again when there wasn't any more firepower. Kanus's drone dissipated and everything was clear except for the sulking young turians waiting for a shuttle to pick them up. Caius mandibles opened in a smile as he got out of cover.

"Nice Kanus" Kanus smirked and bowed.

"Why thank you." Chuckling they continued on their journey for the artifact.

After some time they eventually arrived at what looked like ruins. Approaching it Kanus hummed.

"You think the artifact is here?" Caius shrugged.

"Worth a try but the door is locked" Kanus snorted before waving him off as he approached the door.

"I can get this thing open in no time." While Kanus opened up his omni tool to hack open the door Caius looked around. He felt like they were being watched but at the same time, he felt like he was being too paranoid so he tried to ignore it.

"Done!" Kanus chirped and the door opened. Caius smiled and patted him on the back before they entered the building. Inside was a large room, it's age showing along the tan cracked walls. In the middle was a stand with a shield around it. On the stand was a black square that had purple glowing engravings on it of geometric shapes. Kanus approached the stand and scanned it with his omni tool.

"No doubt that this is the artifact but it's protected by a shield. I can get it down but it could take me ten to fifteen minutes." Caius nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll cover you" nodding Kanus soon got to work and Caius walked around the room while he waited. Ten minutes in Caius was looking at a datapad when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well how nice of you to get this artifact for me" Tibetus sneered and Caius immediately aimed his sniper at him. Kanus moved to take out his pistol but Caius stopped him.

"Just keep going I got this" Kanus glanced between Tibetus and Caius before he sighed and dropped his hand away from his waist.

"Where's your teammate?" Caius growled and Tibetus rolled his eyes.

"That weakling got eliminated from the start" He gestured at his gun.

"Why don't we settle this hand to hand since guns don't prove anything. If I beat you then I get the artifact but if you beat me, you will get the artifact."

Caius thought about for a few moments. This was probably a dumb idea but it would finally put him in his place.

"Deal" Tibetus smirked and threw away his shotgun and assault rifle while Caius did the same with his weapons. Snarling they both lunged at each other. Equal in strength they couldn't take the other to the ground so Tibetus kicked his spurs causing Caius to fall since he didn't move fast enough to evade the attack. Tibetus punched him as he pinned him and growled.

"I've been waiting so long to do this you damn half-breed. With a snarl, Caius was able to free his arm from Tibetus's grip and punched him right in the nose. Tibetus screeched in pain as his nose bled and Caius punched his stomach before he moved to pin him. Caius punched him again in the face.

"That's for disrespecting my father!" He punched him again.

"That's for disrespecting my best friend!" He then punched him one last time in the stomach.

"And that's for disrespecting my mother you bastard!" He then got up from a wheezing Tibetus and looked over Kanus who held up the artifact proudly.

"Got it!" Caius smiled and wiped away the blue blood that was trickling down from his nose.

"Nice work. Come on let's go show off." Caius heard a snarl and he turned to see Tibetus charging at Kanus with something clutched in his hand.

"Kanus!" Caius tackled Tibetus before he got to his friend. Quickly grabbing a rock to hit his head in order to knock him out cold. After the job was done he got up and rushed over to his shocked friend.

"You okay Kanus?" Kanus blinked and looked at him.

"You're asking me if I'm okay when you have a bleeding nose! I swear you-" He stopped short when he looked at Caius's side.

"Caius…"

"What?" He looked at his side a saw a needle poking out. It's contents empty and Caius quickly pulled it out.

"How did he sneak this into the tournament?"

"That's not important right now! What's important is if you're feeling okay so are you?!" Kanus hissed and Caius waved him away.

"I'm fine Kanus. No need to fuss." Kanus rubbed his face.

"We don't know what was in there Caius so we need to get you to the infirmary now!" Caius clicked in annoyance.

"I'm fine! He could have been just trying to…" He stopped when the room began to spin. His friend called out his name as he reached out to steady him. Why did he sound so far away? Why wouldn't the room stop spinning? And why was it getting hard to breathe? Caius collapsed and curled up, trying his hardest to breathe but it felt like his throat had closed up. He couldn't even hear anything, all he heard was ringing and he could see the scared look on his friend's face and he kept calling out his name. What the hell was going on? Caius thought as his vision began to blur. Soon seeing darkness.


	12. Let the Games Begin Part 2

Why was he so uncomfortable? Caius opened his eyes at the thought and realized why. He was in the hospital and they had given him the flat hospital bed. They didn't even have the decency to give him a turian style one.

"Bastards" Caius muttered before he felt someone squeeze him into a hug.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He looked around and noticed his father standing with his arms crossed. Looking unbelievably pissed.

"And dad? What are you guys doing here?" Garrus growled.

"Of course we're going to be here when someone tried to kill you." Caius frowned at that just as his mother released her hold on him.

"What do you mean?" Kanus looked at him from where he was sitting on a chair.

"You don't remember what happened?" Caius rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember his last memories.

"I remember...seeing Tibetus charge at you with something...I tackled him and knocked him out. You pointed at my side and I saw a needle sticking out…" Caius winced when he felt a headache coming on.

"I can't remember anything else" Jane put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay after Kanus dragged you out of the ruins they brought you here. Half of the shot contained plant extracts that are toxic to turians and the other half had some levo extracts."

"The only reason you're still alive is because apparently, you're immune to levo. Thanks to your mother" Garrus said quietly, Caius brow plates arched in surprise.  
"So does that mean I could eat levo foods?" Kanus shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, the doctor said you would be able to digest them normally like you would with dextro. If that shot had been given to me I would have died, so you saved me you fat bastard." Caius's mandibles opened in a smirk.  
"It's not fat, it's pure muscle" Kanus rolled his eyes with a chuckle as Caius moved to get up from the bed. Jane tried to stop him and Caius waved her off.

"I'm fine mom, the doctors treated me and I can't be in this uncomfortable bed any longer." Garrus shook his head with a sigh.

"You're just like your mother" Jane put her hand on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garrus arched a brow plate at her.

"It means that after the Reaper War you couldn't lay still either. You even tried to stand with all those IVs in you." Jane crossed her arms.

"He has your short temper" Caius scoffed as he stretched.

"I do not have a short temper" Kanus snorted.

"Yes you do" Caius turned to glare at his friend.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I do not!" Kanus crossed his arms.

"You snapped at me when I was holding the sniper 'incorrectly'" Caius frowned.

"Because you were! I kept telling you how you should hold it and you wouldn't listen!" Kanus mandibles opened in a smirk

"You do realize you're displaying your short temper right now right?" Caius threw up his hands.

"I give up, is there a change of clothes for me?"

"Right here;" General Helrius said as he walked in with Sargent Abdos who was holding a bag. Caius immediately fixed his posture out of respect and Abdos chuckled.

"There's no need after what you've been through. I'm surprised you're actually up and walking."

"He's stubborn like his mother" Garrus commented and Jane rolled her eyes as General Helrius walked up to them.

"An honor to meet you Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. I'm Tivus Helrius, the general of the boot camp and that's Forila Abdos, the sergeant training Caius.'' Jane smiled as the female turian gave a friendly wave as she handed Caius the clothes to change in. Jane greeted them both and Garrus did the same.

"Likewise" she looked over at her mate as he sighed.

"Do you know what's going to happen to the bastard that tried to kill my son?" Helrius shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, after we took Caius to the hospital C-Sec went to retrieve Tibetus and tended to his injuries before bringing him in. Not only is it out of our hands but we haven't been given any details." Garrus huffed at that before Tivus added.

"One thing for certain is that he's not returning to my boot camp or any other. No matter the outcome of how C-Sec will deal with his crime. Garrus hummed in approval and Jane arched an eyebrow.

"Wait, if he's not returning to any boot camp, does that mean he won't be granted citizenship since that's mandatory to be granted citizenship?" Tivus nodded.

"Indeed, he's not only brought shame to himself but to his whole clan."

"Good, the bastard deserved it" Caius muttered as finished putting on his clothing. He then held up the dog tags.

"I guess this really is good luck mother" that earned a chuckle from everyone.

"I have to admit that I'm concerned that you're already cheating death at this age;" Jane said quietly. Caius shook his head went over to his mother to give a reassuring purr.

"There's no need to be concerned mom. As long as I have these dog tags I'll be fine. This was just proof of your lucky dog tags and how powerful your genes are." That earned a chuckle from her which was his goal before he looked over at the General Helrius.

"So what happened with the tournament? Did we win or…" Tivus smiled in amusement, which was very rare.

"You certainly did, you retrieved the artifact. Unfortunately, with all the chaos there won't be an award ceremony but I'm going to make up for that." He reached into the bag Forila was holding and pulled out two Goldon medals. Goldon was a valuable metal from Palavan and was mostly used to make medals like these. Caius and Kanus raised their brow plates in surprise as Tivus put the medals around their necks.

"Your performance was impressive, and after the attack, I think you more than deserve a couple days of shore leave just before you're assigned your field unit."Caius and Kanus smiled at that as they held up their medals to inspect them.

"Everyone is leaving to head back to the boot camps today in a few hours. I'll leave you to spend some time with your family." Tivus said before he turned and left the room, Forila followed. Pausing to give them a wave before heading out. Jane smiled at the boys.

"Let's take you boys out for a victory meal, and Caius I highly recommend trying a burger." Caius frowned, trying to think of what she was referring to.

"Is it that meat between the two um…" He trailed off trying to think of the word and Jane chuckled.

"Buns?"

"Yes! Buns, is that accurate?"

"Yeah you're right on the dot" Kanus scratched his head in confusion.

"Right on the dot?" Garrus chuckled.

"It's one of the common weird human phrases, there's so many I lost count" Jane huffed.

"It's not weird, perfectly normal and they make conversations more interesting." Garrus chuckled.

"That's what you think." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, let's get you checked out." She turned to head out, with the turians following closely behind.

Caius licked his fingers with his long blue tongue. Damn was that burger good, he thought happily until he noticed everyone at the table staring at him. Jane was looking at him in amusement while his father and best friend looked at him in shock.

"What? There was some grease on my talons, I was just cleaning them" Good thing he made a habit of smoothing them down since he was twelve or else he would have cut his tongue easily.

"Sorry, it just that it's one thing to be immune to levo but another to actually enjoy it…" Kanus said softly, still in shock.

"Wait until you try the pizza, that is a classic human dish" Jane smirked as she crossed her arms. Caius mandibles opened in a smile.

"If it's that flat thing you're talking about then I can't wait" Jane chuckled as he waited for everyone else to finish since he gobbled down his burger and fries rather quickly.

Once they had finished Jane and Garrus paid for their meals before walking out of the restaurant. Caius dreaded in a way with going back to the shuttle that would take him back to boot camp but he reminded himself that he would see his family again in a few months. Seeing the familiar shuttle he turned to his parents. Giving them both a hug.

"You were great out there" Jane smiled and Caius brow plates raised in surprise.

"Wait you were watching?" Garrus chuckled when he could hear his son's embarrassment from his subvocals.

"Yep, we wouldn't miss seeing you in action other than in the sim room." Caius rubbed the back of his neck, still embarrassed as Jane and Garrus touched their foreheads against their son's.

"We'll see you in a few months okay?" Caius nodded with a smile.

"You bet" he said before he turned to walk to the shuttle with Kanus. Well, one thing positive about going back to boot camp was that he wouldn't see Tibetus or ever train with him again.


	13. It's Called Having a Good Time

"I'll meet you at your place when I put my stuff away" Kanus said as he lugged his small bag that would cover their couple of days of shore leave. Caius nodded.

"Alright, and later on I have a surprise for you," Caius smirked and Kanus shook his head.

"I could already tell this is going to be bad" Kanus grumbled as he walked off.

"You're going to love it!" Caius called out with a chuckle when Kanus shook his head again and headed off to his home.

When he entered the Citadel apartment he saw his father sitting on the couch, looking at his datapad. Garrus looked up when he heard the door open and his mandibles opened in a smile when he saw his son. Getting up he greeted him with a forehead touch and Caius looked around.

"Where's mom?" Garrus crossed his arms.

"What? I'm not good enough company?" He teased and Caius hummed.

"Maybe for mom but you sure as hell aren't good enough me, the older you get the more boring you are." Caius teased as he headed over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Are you calling me old?" Caius grabbed some...what was it? Apple juice? He shrugged at the thought before he poured himself a glass.

"Well I am starting to notice some chips in your in plates;" Caius said in mock sympathy as he took a sip. Wow. That was sweet but in a good way. A pleasant sweetness.

"These are not chips it's called scars. Something your mother enjoys very much." Garrus smirked as Caius shivered.

"Ew, don't make me puke. I just ate lunch."

"Well, how else do you think you were made? I remember the night before the final battle against the Reapers we-"

"Stop! For Spirits sake stop!" Caius yell desperately and Garrus laughed. Caius rubbed his face "Anyway where is my mother?"

"She went to see the Council, the bastards don't give her any break that she deserves after fighting the Reapers." Caius shook his head with a sigh.

"Even after the Reaper War they're still not satisfied." Garrus hummed in agreement and Caius took another sip of the amber juice before speaking.

"Since she's not here yet I will take this opportunity to ask you a favor." Garrus looked at him with interest and waited silently for him to continue. Caius put down the glass and leaned his hip against the counter.

"As you know I've had no problem with my flings during boot camp but…" he sighed before he continued. "Kanus hasn't had any and since after this shore leave we're assigned our field units I want him to go out with a bang," Garrus smirked.

"You got that last phrase from your mother didn't you?" Caius rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Yes I did, that's what happens when you have a human mother. Anyway, I need money for the club I had in mind and I need you to cover for us so will you do it?" Garrus thought it over for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright, It's mostly for Kanus since he's been a great friend to you all these years." Caius mandibles opened with a smile.

"Thanks dad" Garrus returned the smile before crossing his arms.

"You mentioned you didn't have a problem with your flings so what's the final number?" Caius shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't call it a final number since I still have tonight to maybe get an asari...or two but so far I have eight." Garrus trilled in surprise.

"Eight?! You horny bastard!" Caius laughed.

"What? Mad that you lost to your son in that department?" Garrus sniffed as he looked away.

"Hardly;" Garrus said as Jane came into the apartment with Kanus.

"Hey mom" Caius purred happily as he went over to his mother to pull her into a hug, spirits he missed her. Jane returned the gesture happily and touched foreheads with her son.

"What did the Council want?" Garrus said with a sigh and Jane rubbed the back of her neck.

"They wanted me to investigate some recent attacks targeted at colonies, at first they thought it was pirates but some things aren't adding up" She shook her head.

"But let's not worry about that, I want to arrange some plans for tomorrow so that we could all spend some time together and maybe go out for that pizza for dinner today?" Caius chuckled.

"Works for me."

After dinner, Caius sighed in content as they all headed back to the apartment.

"That pizza was so good, hard to eat at first but it got easier when you showed me that trick." Kanus snickered.

"Yeah it was pretty amusing watching you eat it with so much difficulty" Caius rolled his eyes in amusement and punched his arm, making Kanus laugh even harder.

"You want to go home to watch a video?" Jane asked as Garrus slipped a credit chip to Caius that would cover his plans for Kanus.

"Actually mom, Kanus and I were going to walk around for a bit and look around at potential items for our field units." Jane shrugged.

"Alright. We'll meet you back at the apartment, have fun." She smiled and Garrus gave him a wink before catching up to his wife. Caius smirked as he headed to pretty much the only club that would allow them inside, Oasis.

"Is that the surprise you were talking about?" Kanus asked curiously as he walked beside Caius.

"Nope, it's a lot more fun than that" He chuckled when Kanus groaned.

"I don't like where this is going Caius" Caius gave him a pat on the back.

"It will be fine, just relax. I promise you will have the time of your life" Kanus arched a brow plate at him.

"Bold words Vakarian, you sound awfully confident." Caius gave him a wink.

"I'm nothing if not confident" Caius hummed and Kanus roll his eyes as they approached the club.

"Caius what the hell is wrong with you! Have you lost your mind?!" Kanus hissed quietly so only Caius would hear him as he paid for their entry.

"I like to call it wanting to have a good time" Caius smirked, walking over to an empty table while techno music was blaring all around them. Kanus sighed.

"Where did you get the money to pay for this?" Caius shrugged.

"My dad" Kanus's brow plates arched in surprise.

"He's in on this too?" Caius chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, I'm going to get us some drinks and relax, you look like you're about to pass out" He teased before heading to the bar. While waiting for the beers he ordered a dark blue asari walked up to him.

"I couldn't help but notice your bright uh what is it called..fringe? Did you paint it?" Caius chuckled softly.

"No I was born like this, but I like to stand out beautiful Nanerite." He winked and the asari chuckled.

"Beautiful Nanerite?" Caius nodded and purred.

"Mhmm, your radiant skin color reminds me of the special jewel from Palavan. It's very rare and valuable. Some say that the jewel is truly enchanting. Must be why it's hard to take my eyes off you." The asari giggled and gestured to a table that had two other asaris.

"Would you like to join our table?" Caius hummed.

"Actually why don't you join our table? I know my friend there would love to meet you ladies." The asari smiled and nodded as Caius grabbed the beers he ordered.

"We would love that;" She said happily before she went off to gather her friends. Caius headed back over to the table and handed Kanus his beer before sitting down.

"Caius, so far you have been wrong about this" Kanus grumbled as he took a big sip of his beer to calm his nerves. Caius chuckled before taking a sip of the cool beer.

"That's about to change" Kanus snorted.

"What are you-" He stopped when he saw three asaris heading over to them.

"Caius, please tell me they're not coming over here"

"You'll thank me in the morning."

"What if I make a fool of myself? I'm not the charmer that's your job" He hissed and Caius mandibles opened in a reassuring smile.

"You will be fine, just let your turian instincts take over.''

'But-" he stopped when the asaris arrived at their table. One of them sat next to Kanus, her skin a light blue. The asari he was talking to earlier sat next to him and a purple skin toned asari sat on the other side of him.

"I see that it's not only your fringe but your eyes are also unique" the purple asari commented and Caius purred as he leaned towards her slightly.

"Would you like a closer look?" The asari giggled and the dark blue one from earlier touched his arm.

"I didn't catch your name, mine is Saleeza"

"And mine is Vian" the purple one said softly and Caius smirked.

"I think it's only fair to tell mine, it's Caius." He glanced over at his friend and was happy to see that he and the asari were talking quietly in each others ear. Caius continued to flirt with the girls beside him and continued to drink at one point they all danced for a while before sitting back to drink some more. It wasn't until his mind felt fuzzy that he saw his friend get up with the asari. The asari grabbed his friend's hand and was leading him to a private room. Caius gave his friend a wink and Kanus winked back as he happily followed the asari.

"I think they have the right idea, don't you think so Caius?" Saleeza said softly and Caius purred.

"I couldn't agree more" he got up with the two females and walked with them to a private room. Best. Night. Ever.

"Careful Kanus" Caius chuckled as his best friend stumbled. They were walking to his apartment now since Kanus was totally drunk and didn't want to encounter his parents. Caius mind was fuzzy since he didn't want to drink too much. This was Kanus's night and he wanted to make sure he had a great time. It was nice to see Kanus let loose like this for once since Kanus was a more reserved type while Caius was more of the wild one of the two. Kanus fell again and Caius rolled his eyes in amusement before he wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him and Kanus put his arm over his shoulder.

"You were right Caius, this was the time of my life" he slurred and Caius laughed as they wobbled through the Citadel.

"I'm glad you had a great time before we leave for our assigned field units."

"You truly are a great-" Kanus stopped mid-sentence when they both tumbled to the ground face first. "friend" Kanus finished before they began to laugh uncontrollably. Spirits did he wish this night would never end.

Stumbling through the apartment Kanus was still laughing as he fell over the coffee table and immediately passed out. Caius was planning to move him but somewhere along the way he had found himself on the couch. He debated standing up again to move him but hearing his friend snoring he decided not to before passing out himself. They were both going to have one hell of a hangover that was for sure.


	14. The Beauty of Shore Leave

Sorry for the delay, I had a writer's block but here it is! :D

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Jane shouted as she shook Caius. Caius groaned, his slight hangover getting the best of him when her shout sounded a lot louder then it should have been. He blinked at the bright light and slowly moved into a sitting position. Garrus handed him a glass of water with a smirk as Jane shouted.

"How are you feeling?!" Caius took a sip before answering.

"Mom I love you but do you have to speak so loud?" Jane smirked.

"I'm making sure you've learned your lesson!" Caius sighed and gestured at the empty coffee table.

"Where's Kanus?"

"In the bathroom vomiting" Garrus hummed and Caius rubbed his eyes as he took another welcoming sip of the cool water before standing up.

"Learned your lesson?" Jane asked as she put her hand on her hips and Caius rubbed his sore neck.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wanted Kanus to have some action before we're assigned our field units." Kanus chose that time to come out of the bathroom, groaning as he leaned his head against the doorway.

"Someone please put me out of my misery." Jane arched an eyebrow at him.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Kanus thought for a moment before nodding.

"The best, feeling like death in the morning was worth it" Jane nodded and looked at Caius.

"I'll let it slide this time since you did it for your friend and it was successful" Caius drained the rest of his water before answering.

"Cool, can we please have some breakfast now?" Jane chuckled.

"Sure, but only for Kanus" Caius frowned at that.

"Why only him?"

"Because I have to give you some kind of punishment, in other words. Get your own damn breakfast." Caius clicked in annoyance before he smirked when he thought of an idea.

"All right" He hummed as he headed over to the kitchen causing Jane to narrow her eyes at her son in suspicion.

"What are you planning?" Caius shrugged.

"Nothing. Just getting my own damn breakfast, as you put it." He leaned back against the counter. Never taking his eyes away from his mother he made a fist with his hand and tapped on the counter. Causing a "secret" drawer to open. Jane gasped as he started rummaging through it.

"Let's see what we have here...chocolate bars, applesauce, pudding…"

"How did you know about that?!" She hissed and Caius gave an innocent look at his mother.

"I caught you opening this when I was six, seeing that it was filled with just human foods I ignored it but since I can eat them now…" He picked up a clear container.

"Hmm, a cupcake, vanilla with red icing!Oh, I've got to try this!" He chirped as he opened the container.

"Caius…" His mother said in a warning tone. Normally it would have him dropping everything and begging for mercy but he was enjoying the look of desperation too much in her eyes.

"Oh mother you've told me so much about them that I just have to try it!" He hummed as he made a show of peeling away the wrapper.

"That's the last one! I won't be able to get another pack for months!"

"No wonder! They smell fantastic!" Just as he was about to take a bite he was tackled to the floor.

"Give me the cupcake Caius!" Jane was trying to grab the cupcake as he tried to scramble away from her.

"No! This is my breakfast!" Caius trilled in surprise when he felt himself being dragged back to her by his legs. Desperately trying to grab onto to something with one hand since the other was still holding on the cupcake desperately.

"Dad help!" Garrus chuckled and Caius gasped in outrage when he saw his omni tool opened.

"You're seriously recording this!?" Knowing that there was no other option he quickly popped the cupcake into his mouth. He held in a screech when Jane pulled on his fringe.

"Open your mouth Caius!" He shook his head as he quickly swallowed the cupcake.

"You bastard!" She growled when she saw that his mouth was empty and that earned him a slap in the head, along with other hits to his body.

"Thanks for the help guys" Caius drawled as his family ate their breakfast happily.

"Your welcome" Garrus hummed and Caius huffed.

"Make sure to delete the recording."

"Can't. What else am I going to show to the future grandchildren?" Caius groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Already are trying to get offspring out of me huh?"

"How could I not when you're out there like a pyjak in heat?" Kanus snickered and Caius rolled his eyes in amusement as he took a sip of his water since that was the only thing his mother would allow him to drink today.

"By the way, the new number is ten" Garrus raised his brow plates in surprise.

"Spirits! You could be a father already!" Caius chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not, I was careful of course and so were the ladies." Kanus chuckled.

"You sure about that?" Caius got up to put his cup away and passed by Kanus to yell in his ear.  
"Yes I'm sure!" Kanus growled and covered his head with one hand while he used the other to punch him. Caius laughed as he continued to the kitchen.

"Jane where are we going?" Garrus asked as they all walked together to a large single level building.

"A place where the boys will surely enjoy their last day of shore leave," Jane said happily. Upon entering the building all three turians gawked at the sight before them.

"The hell is this?!" Caius trilled at seeing people moving on...wheels?!

"It's called roller skating! It's a human activity from Earth but they brought it over here for other species to enjoy. Look at how much fun they're having!" One ring had species expertly skating around and the other had species falling all over the place.

"This looks rather painful…" Kanus commented and Jane waved him off.

"Nonsense! You just need a little practice that's all, go get fitted and I'll try to teach you once I'm fitted." The turians grumbled before they moved to get fitted.

"How did they make it look so easy?" Kanus muttered as they all carefully made their way to the practice ring. Either hanging on to each other or the walls while Jane laughed at them. When they finally reached the practice ring they all sighed in relief before they fell down into a huge pile, causing Jane to laugh even harder.

"This isn't funny! And get off of me!" Caius growled since he was at the bottom of the pile and shoved them off.

"It is! Turians fall so awkwardly!" She laughed while wiping her eyes before helping them up. Jane tried to teach them how to skate but every time they tried they all fell together on their asses or face. After a while of no improvement, Jane sighed in frustration.

"That's it! You're teaching yourselves! I'm going to enjoy skating!" She huffed before skating off to the other ring.

"Wait you're leaving us?!" Caius trilled and sighed as he tried to get up again only to fall on his face, again.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Caius apologized to the salarian girl he bumped into. She glared up at him before kicking his spurr. He screeched as he lost his balance and fell on his back with a sickening smack. Groaning in pain he saw his father and best friend staring down at him in amusement. They had gotten the hang of it after another hour of practicing and were skating rather steadily, but for some reason, he could not skate for even a full second before falling down. His whole body hurt and he glared up at them when they offered to help him up.

"I can do it myself!" He huffed before he got up on his knees. Slowly getting up and hummed when he was able to stand up fully before he did a weird semi-split and fell on his face. Growling when he heard his father and Kanus laughing.

"I'm done! I'm getting out of this ring and taking off these horrible shoes or whatever the hell they're called!" He began to crawl out of the ring since he didn't trust himself with standing up. Making them laugh even harder, he shook his head. Caius was a great fighter, a great shot, but horrible at skating apparently.

Caius sulked on the way home and Garrus patted him on the back.

"Don't worry you'll get better when we come back."  
"I'm not going back there!"

"What if your future wife wants to go" Kanus hummed and Caius glared at him.

"I don't care if she's the most beautiful turian in the galaxy, there's no way in hell I'm going back there!" Jane chuckled.

"Why don't we go to a nice relaxing restaurant so you can enjoy the rest of your shore leave hm?" Caius sniffed.

"Fine, it better have alcohol" Jane gasped and smacked his arm.

"Caius!" He shrugged.

"What? I'm going to need a drink after all the bruises this shore leave has given me."


	15. An Honorable Field Unit

Caius's omni tool pinged, instantly awakening him. Rubbing his eyes he looked at his omni tool and saw that he had a new message from General Helrius. Curiously he opened it to read what he would send him this early in the morning.

 _You are assigned to serve the cruiser Palterium under Captain Achadas. You have two hours to head to Docking Bay C14. Your Sargent sends her regards and as will I. Good luck._

Caius smiled at the message, not only was he excited to serve under the great Marus Achadas but he got a nice farewell from the General and his favorite Sargent. While he was lost in his thoughts he heard another ping, a message from Kanus.  
 _I was assigned the cruiser Palterium with Captain Achadas. What about you?_

Caius mandibles opened in a broad smile as he typed his response excitedly.

 _Same here! I can still annoy you 24/7 ;)_

 _Aw great, and here I thought I was done with you :P_

 _Not yet little bro_

 _Poking fun at my height are we? You tall, fat bastard._

 _Muscle, you mean pure glorious muscle :P_

 _Didn't feel that way when I was dragging your fat ass out of the ruins._

 _Of course you couldn't. I was covered in armor._

 _All I hear is excuses :P_

 _You wish :P Anyway are you going to come over or are we going to meet at the dock?_

 _Hell yeah I'm coming over, I want mom's tibiute dish._

 _What makes you think she'll make it for us?_

 _Well, we're off to our field unit so that's what I call good luck, and if you tell her I personally requested it then she'll make it. We all know I'm the favorite :P_

 _Pff in your dreams, but I'll ask her anyway little brat._

 _Thank you :P_

Caius chuckled at that before getting up to take a shower and get ready. This was an important day after all.

Mom Caius is bullying me!" Kanus said dramatically and Caius punched his arm. Jane chuckled, it was sweet when Kanus started calling her mom a few months ago. It was also cute when Caius and Kanus would tell other people that they were brothers. Of course they would keep that joke inside as well.

"Leave him be Caius" Jane said in an amusing tone and the boys snickered as they ate their tibiute.

"What unit are you guys assigned to?" Garrus asked with an amused smirk.

"We're both assigned the cruiser Palterium under Captain Achadas" Garrus raised his brow plates in surprise

.

"The great Marus Achadas? A damn good Captain"

"I wonder why he wanted me in his crew, I can see why with Caius but…" Kanus trailed off when he noticed that Caius was glaring at him.

"You're the smartest turian I know and you don't realize your frightening tech and engineering abilities? You don't have to be a great fighter to serve under a great cruiser and that's clearly the case here. Fool." Caius kicked him under the table and Kanus winced before rubbing his ankle. Even though he was kicked he appreciated the compliment from his best friend. It was sweet really.

"You sure you know where Docking Bay C14 is? We can still show you…" Caius chuckled as he set his bag down to hug his mother.

"We'll be fine mom, we're both sixteen so I'm sure we can find the way."

"Caius this isn't the sim room or boot camp, you will be on actual ground missions with bullets and enemies that can actually kill so you need to be careful" Garrus's words were stern but Caius could tell by his sub vocals that he was as worried as his mother. After touching foreheads with his mother he did the same with his father.

"I will dad" His parents then hugged Kanus goodbye and they picked up their bags.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Caius hummed and pulled out the visor his father got him and put it on.

"I can finally wear this freely, in boot camp, it was considered cheating" Garrus smiled warmly and Jane chuckled.

"I never thought you could look any more alike but I stand corrected" They all laughed and Caius and Kanus waved at them before heading out. Caius hated the fact he had to leave his parents again after only being with them for a couple days. Even though he knew that's how it was in the military it still sucked. The only thing that made it more bearable was Kanus, his best friend since five. Glad that at least he would be able to fight with someone he trusted his life with.

"Spirits…"Kanus said in awe as they looked at the cruiser before them. It was hard to accept that they were going to be serving on this cruiser but here they were. Caius shook his head to clear his thoughts and Kanus did the same heading up the ramp. This was it, they were finally going to have real battles. Despite his excitement with seeing the galaxy, he had to take it seriously. His life was on the line now and every bullet that whizzed by could be his last. Just like for any other turian on this ship. It didn't faze him however. This was his chance to prove the galaxy who Caius Vakarian was, if he was to be promoted. It would be because of his actions not because of his connections.

Upon entering the ship there was a tan colored male turian, his eyes blue and his markings were dark green, covering his entire face.

"Vakarian and Calption I presume?"

"Yes sir" The turian nodded at their unified response and he held out his hand.

"Captain Achadas your tech and combat abilities are impressive. I saw you guys in the tournament though it's unfortunate what happened in the end."

"Thank you sir, it's an honor to be serving under you;" Caius said as he shook his hand and Kanus did the same.

Marus's mandibles opened in a smile before he cleared his throat and a cream colored female turian stepped forward.

"This is Major Hilso, she'll show you around the ship and take you to the crew's quarters along with giving you your temporary assignments." Hilso greeted them with a welcoming smile, green eyes gleaming. Her purple markings covering her nose and cheeks.

"I'll give you a tour around the ship first before taking you to you quarters." She smiled before she gave them a tour around the Palterium. Caius and Kanus looked around in awe and Hilso looked amused by their enthusiasm. After two hours of showing them around, she brought them to the crew's quarters.

"Unfortunately the only bunks that are available are towards the back but at least it's more peaceful. I'll let you get settled in before giving you your assignments."

"Thank you ma'am" Hilso nodded before leaving them to get settled in.

Caius and Kanus grabbed a bunk, Kanus taking the top bunk and of course Caius taking the bottom like they did in boot camp. They chatted as they put their stuff away and soon Hilso came back.

"Settled or do you need more time?"

"No ma'am, gave us plenty of time thank you" Kanus smiled and Hilso returned it.

"Well the temporary assignments we have right now is fixing our guns if you can. We had a rough firefight recently so it's best to see what we can salvage from it."

"Yes ma'am" She smiled and lead them to the armory. There were all types of broken weapons laid out before them. Caius and Kanus arched their brow plates and Hilso chuckled.

"Yeah I know, kind of an understatement but at least it will keep you busy until you're assigned actual duties." They all chuckled and Caius nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Hilso hummed before she left them to their work. As they got started on fixing the weapons Kanus asked.

"When do you think we will have our first ground mission?" Caius thought for a moment as he inspected a sniper.

"I have a feeling that it will be soon. Very soon. Ships like these are usually the first to investigate. Plus I overheard a couple turians talking about the pirates they encountered before and how they seemed more advanced than normal pirates." Kanus sighed.

"You would think that after the Reaper War they would stop with this after almost losing everything" Caius snorted.

"I know right.''

After a few hours of them fixing the weapons they could and listing parts for other salvageable ones Major Hilso came in with a smile.

"Time for lunch, don't want you to pass out while working with deadly weapons" Caius and Kanus smiled as they followed her to the mess hall. For some reason Caius had a odd feeling about her every time she was in his presence. Couldn't quite put his finger on it as his mother would say but there was just something about her that seemed off. Caius shook his head, _your nerves are just out of whack Caius because it's your first day._ He told himself, but no matter how much he tried to ignore it, no matter how occupied his mind was. It would linger, even when he turned in for the night after his long first day.

* * *

Major Hilso typed in her omni tool to make sure nothing could catch her impending conversation. She was in her quarters and made sure the door was locked before her omni tool pinged. Indicating an incoming vid call, answering she hummed.

"Caius Vakarian has finally boarded our ship.'' The krogan growled.

"Finally! For a minute I thought you were lying that Captain Achadas had requested him on his ship." She growled.

"It's your fault! You're not being careful enough! Everyone is getting suspicious that there is more going on then a little pirate gang invading colonies." He snorted.

"I'm making sure that only Captain Achadas is tracking my pirate 'gang' specifically. That way we can kill Shepard's abomination on a ground mission and they won't think twice about it, even though I would've of just tracked him down and shot him." Hilso sighed.

"That's the problem with your kind. Too impatient, everything must be planned or we'll lose everything!" The krogen huffed.

"Fine! But when are we going to get him? I want this over with!" She thought for a moment.

"There's a colony that had inhabited a planet that already had structures, they believed it to be from the Protheans, apparently they have a few...surprises that can be activated." The krogen chuckled.

"Good, send me the coordinates, luckily we have a salarian tech that could prod at them." She smirked before growling.

"Good, don't screw it up!"

"I won't I want him gone just as much as you do! It will surely hurt Wrex, it disgusts me how often he would talk about him"

"I could care less what your reason is. Get it done Wreav or I won't send you any more resources!" She said quietly before shutting off her omni tool. It was hard to be in the same room as that half-breed. She had to remind herself that it wouldn't last long. Not long at all.


	16. First Ground Mission

"Remember, we need to rescue the colonists from the pirates and do everything we can to capture their leader. Even if their leader is right in front of us our priority is the colonists. Team one will be Vakarian and Indilin, you guys will scout ahead and give us the clear. Team two will be Calption and Agogius, you're our tech experts for opening any locked doors and hacking any systems the pirates have used for any info." Major Hilso said as the shuttle landed.

"Yes ma'am" They all said in unison before filing out of the shuttle. Caius and Indilin went on ahead to scout the area. They were on the planet Olinia, recently colonized by the turians. The planet itself was a bit barren but turians were known to handle this kind of heat. Quite normal for them since Palaven was the same way. Caius could see the structures ahead that made this place so unique. He could see why they claimed it to be Prothean since he's never seen such sharp architect like this. Looking through the scope of his sniper to check the surrounding area Indilion whispered to him.

"See anything?" after a few moments of looking Caius shook his head.

"Not from this angle, best to check the other side just to be sure" The female brown turian nodded.

"I'll go check it out, wait here till I give you the clear "

"Yes boss" He teased with a wink and she chuckled quietly before moving ahead. Caius would have expected at least a few sentry by now since they were close to the structures but having none at all? It almost seemed like the pirates were inviting them in. He hoped the Indilion had spotted at least one to quell his bad feeling but inwardly sighed when she reported back over the comm.

"It's all clear from this side. I doubled check but oddly enough we don't have any company." Caius frowned before replying.

"Alright, I'll report to team two, I'll meet up with you at that boulder ahead." She hummed an okay before Caius switched the comm to talk to Kanus.

"You're clear to move ahead, just be careful, I don't like the look of this place." Kanus slightly trilled.

"Nothing?!" Kanus sighed before he continued "Alright, careful Caius."

"I will" He hummed before meeting up with Indilion at the boulder. She sighed and her hazel eyes looked around suspiciously.

"I don't like this, it's making me a lot more paranoid than I usually get" He snorted.

"I don't blame you, I know it's my first ground mission but damn does this whole thing feel off." She hummed in agreement before he moved on ahead. They both went behind cover constantly as they neared the structure. Caius and Indilion went behind a boulder and he triggered the heat vision in his visor to detect any guards they couldn't see. After looking for several moments he growled.

"Nothing" Indilion trilled.

"Are you serious!?" she whispered harshly as Caius stood up and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, either they want us to come in or they're not here."

"Not good either way" she muttered as Caius switched to his assault rifle. Hearing a snap behind them they whirled around, ready to fire at the intruder only to come face to face with team two. Caius sighed in exasperation as he lowered his gun.

"Spirits Kanus! You should've told us you were right behind. You almost got yourself killed!" He snapped and Kanus frowned.

"I did. Plus where is Major Hilso I thought she was with you?" Caius gave him a puzzled look.

"I didn't hear you at all over the comm and we never saw Hilso" Agogius frowned.

"She left us and said that she was going on ahead in case you guys needed back up?" Indilion hummed.

"Maybe she saw that we were fine and decided to find another way in?" Caius growled when he tried to open the comm.

"Communications are down. It's no wonder I didn't hear Kanus" Caius didn't know how Hilso was promoted to Major if this was how she behaved on the field. He wouldn't voice it out loud since that was his superior but it didn't mean he couldn't think it. She was their squad leader and she had just taken off. He might as well take matters into his own hands even though this was considered insubordination.

"Let's just try to get in and at least find the colonists. If the communications are down then they'll send in back up soon. They gave us an objective and it's our job to follow through no matter the circumstances. Kanus and Agogius try unlocking the door but don't go in yet once it's opened. We don't know what the hell is going on with these pirates and what they're planning so we have to be careful." Nodding they went over to the door and opened up their omni tools. As Caius looked around Indilion was looking at him in amusement. He arched a brow plate at her.

"Does my fringe look that bright in the sunlight?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, you're fine I was just thinking that's all. We'll get one hell of a praise if we manage to finish this with us just completing boot camp." Caius chuckled.

"Or a promotion" They both laughed quietly before they heard the door open. Caius went on ahead with his rifle drawn through the corridor, just before stepping into a large room something caught his eye.

"Wait" They stopped suddenly behind him and he crouched down to take a closer look at the wire in front of them.

"A trap, no wonder they were practically inviting us in." He stood back up and grabbed a stray rock before tossing it ahead to make sure there were no other traps. When nothing happened he stepped over the wire carefully.

"Step over it one at a time and be careful" Caius then looked around the large room. Walking over to a blue smear on the ground. It wasn't dried up which meant it was fresh.

"Kanus do you think you can disarm the trap?" Caius kept his eyes on the trail of blue that lead down the corridor ahead of them as he spoke and there were a few moments of silence before Kanus answered.

"Yeah, probably will take me about five minutes with Agogius" Caius nodded before he glanced at Indilion.

"Alright, we'll go on ahead and follow the blue." Kanus nodded as he headed over to the trip wire.

"Be careful Caius" Caius gave him a good-hearted wink before following the trail of blue. He had his assault rifle out with the female following closely behind. The blue eventually lead to a closed door. Caius and Indilion glanced at each other before the female moved to open the door. Weapons drawn as the door opened, they heard a series of surprised and frightened trills from the many turians that were packed inside the room. He could hear the overwhelming fear from their sub vocals and immediately put down his weapon.

"We're not here to hurt you, we're with the turian military. I'm Private Vakarian, let's get you out of here alright?" The colonists nodded and hurried out of the room, Indilion guided them to the big room where team two was stationed at and he felt someone grab his arm. He looked down at an axious female turian.

"I need to look for my daughter. We were separated when those bastards ushered us in here."

"Don't worry I'll go find her, do you have an idea of where she might be?" He said in a soothing tone and the female thought for a moment before answering.

"She's most likely in the classroom upstairs, that's where she usually hides when she's playing hide and seek" Caius nodded.

"Alright just go on ahead and I'll bring her back in a moment" The female smiled.

"Thank you;" She said before going on ahead. Caius went to the staircase and ran up the stairs. His comm produced a static sound before he heard his Captain.

"Anyone there?" Caius quickly replied.

"Yes sir I'm here in the structure."

"Good, is Major Hilso with you? I can't get in touch with her"

"No sir, she sent Private Indilion and me ahead to scout the area and team two reported that she went on ahead to see if we needed back up. We never encountered her but we managed to find the colonists and are now getting them out of this place. I'm making a detour with bringing a turian child back to her mother."

"Hmph alright, backup is on the way and I'll send a squad to look for Major Hilso. Hold out until then."

"Yes sir" Caius busied himself with checking the rooms until he found one that looked like a classroom.

"Not here to hurt you, I'm from the turian military and your mother is worried about you so please come out." He called out gently, after a few moments he heard a shuffle of feet before he saw a small turian girl get out from under the table. She looked up at him.

"You don't look like one of the bad guys" Caius chuckled and kneeled down so he was at eye-level with her.

"No I'm not, I'm Private Vakarian" The girl looked at him curiously.

"I'm Varia" Caius gave her a charming smile.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Let's get you out of here and back to your mother okay?" she giggled at the compliment and nodded. Smiling he stood up and the girl reached for his hand as he walked with her downstairs with his pistol drawn just in case. When he entered the huge room he found it to be empty. Which wouldn't have fazed him since it meant everyone had gotten out but there was one thing…

The door was shut and locked. Frowning Caius spoke into the comm.

"Kanus I'm here with the little girl so why the hell is the door shut?"

"I don't know why either it just automatically shut when everyone got out. We're trying to open it right now and it's going to take some time." Caius sighed.

"Alright just hur-" he stopped when the girl trilled and he looked behind him to see a mixed group of vorchas, batarians, and a krogan heading towards him with their weapons drawn. Cursing Caius quickly grabbed the little girl and went behind the cover of a metal crate just before the group began to fire at him.

"Caius what the hell is going on?!"Caius used his sniper to take down a couple vorcha before he answered.

"In a firefight with seriously pissed off looking pirates now just open the door!" Caius didn't hear his reply as he focused on taking down the bastards. His priority right now was to protect this little girl who was trembling in fear beside and that's exactly what he was going to do. He continued to fire with his sniper, only using his assault rifle when they were too close.

It wasn't long before the krogan was left standing and he roared as he charged at Caius. Caius quickly pushed Varia out of the charging krogan's path before he felt pain explode in his back when he was slammed against the wall. Caius quickly took out his hidden knife and sliced the krogan's cheek. Roaring in pain the krogen grabbed him by the throat and head-butted him before throwing him on the ground. Caius could've sworn he saw stars as he tried to get up before the krogan tackled him towards the table. Instantly breaking it as the struggled continued. As he felt blood trickle from his brow Caius grabbed a piece of hard debris from the broken table under him and hit the krogan's head with it. With the krogen distracted from the pain in his head Caius kicked him off. Making a beeline for the shotgun that one of the vorcha dropped when he died. Just as the shotgun was within his reach the krogan grabbed his fringe and threw him on the ground again. Causing Caius to trill in pain as the krogan pinned him and began to squeeze his throat with both of his hands. Caius gasped for air as he struggled to get out of his hold and the krogan chuckled.

"Finally! I can have all my resources with you out of the way half-breed! Her plan worked brilliantly!" There was a scraping sound on the floor as the shotgun skidded within Caius's reach. Quickly, Caius picked up the shotgun and aimed it at the krogan's head before pulling the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the huge room and Caius was coughing as he pushed the dead krogan's body off of him. Caius was on all fours welcoming the air back into his lungs as he gasped.

"Are you okay?" Varia asked softly as she shuffled her feet nervously and he chuckled.

"I'm all right, thank you for saving me Varia that was very brave" his voice was hoarse from almost being strangled to death and she smiled before the door opened.

"Varia!" Her mother exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Mommy!" Varia chirped as she ran towards her mother. Caius stood up and winced, his whole body hurt from being thrown around. Kanus walked up to him as he looked around the scene before him in shock.

"Spirits! This looks more than just a firefight" Caius chuckled weakly as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Well, it was since I was thrown around by a krogan" Kanus winced at that as Varia approached Caius with some medi gel.

"Can I apply some of this to your cut as a thank you for saving me?" She said with that sweet voice of hers and Caius kneeled down with a smile.

"All right, thank you Varia" she smiled shyly and gently applied the medi gel to the cut on his brow. Everyone looked on in amusement as Varia finished applying the medi gel. When she was done Caius gave her a wink and thanked her again. If turians could blush she probably would be a totally different color all together with the way she gave him another shy smile before going back to her mother. Everyone laughed softly at that before Caius got up, he certainly had an interesting experience to tell his parents. His first ground mission and he already had been thrown around by a krogan.

* * *

Caius felt nervous as he walked to the Captain's quarters. When he was told that the Captain had requested his presence he wondered why but now that he thought about. He technically did take over with leading the squad but only because the Major was MIA. Apparently, they found her bloody and bruised, unconscious. Her injuries were minor but she apparently couldn't recall what had happened. Which sounded like total bull to Caius since she shouldn't have gone off in the first place but again he wouldn't voice those thoughts out loud. Caius sighed softly before he entered Achadas's quarter. The captain was sitting on the couch. Looking at a datapad when Caius came in, hearing him enter Achadas put the datapad down and stood up.

"I heard from your comrades in depth about your actions. Including how you took charge of the mission when Hilso was absent. You do realize the insubordination of your actions correct?" Caius nodded.

"Yes sir I do"

"Then why do it?"

"Our objective was to save the colonists sir and I didn't want to wait if it were to put them in a worse situation. Communications were down so we weren't able to contact for backup. I...just acted sir and I apologize for the insubordination." Marus was quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"Even though that is looked down upon under regular circumstances in our culture I applaud you for your actions. You didn't wait and put the colonists lives in danger and you managed to kill their leader. You completed the mission and held off against enemy troops surprisingly well. Keep up with that and I won't be surprised if you rise through the ranks quickly." Caius smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir" Marus chuckled softly.

"Go get some rest, you probably have one hell of a headache from the fight with the krogan." Caius chuckled.

"That would probably best sir" Caius turned to leave. After being on the ship for a month and on his first ground mission he truly felt accomplished and giddy.

* * *

Hilso snarled as she chucked the glass at the wall, instantly breaking it into pieces. Not only had the plan failed but she lost the one person that would do her dirty work. She had to fake her injuries just so her disappearance didn't seem suspicious because of that fool Wreav. Some of the turians on this ship were still a bit suspicious about her actions. Why isn't that when you want something done correctly you have to do it yourself? Hilso growled as she poured herself some turian brandy and took a huge sip as she sat down on the bed. She had to be patient, wait for the perfect moment on a ground mission and made sure it looked like an accident. If worse comes to worse she wouldn't hesitate to shoot the orange fringe idiot in the head. She chuckled, her plan failed this time but she would make sure it wouldn't fail a second time. Even if she had to die trying.


	17. Mom?

"What do you think we should wager?" Brius Agogius asked from the table as Caius got out the cards to play Galactic Zero.

"I got a huge bag of turian chocolate from Rila yesterday. We could use that." Kanus commented as he typed something in his omni tool. Caius hummed.

"I'm in. Haven't had that in two years" He sat down at the table with the cards as Kanus brought out a huge bag of individually wrapped turian chocolate. Caius and Brius brow plates were raised in surprised.

"You guys must have rented a hotel room if she gave you this much" Kanus looked away sheepishly and Brius trilled.

"You did, didn't you!? How was it?" Kanus sighed wistfully.

"It was amazing, the whole experience is a lot more different when it's someone you care about." Caius smiled at that. Kanus met the asari two years ago on their first shore leave. They had hit off immediately and Caius was happy to see his friend have a partner, he deserved it more than anything. It was definitely the true love he heard about. As if the looks they gave each other weren't enough the long distance relationship lasting this long was another big clue.

"When do you think you'll ask her to mate with you?" Caius hummed and Kanus thought for a few moments.

"I was thinking of asking her on our next shore leave. My family loves her and her family likes me so I hope she says yes." Caius gave him a warm smile.

"Of course she will, I saw the way you look at each other. I definitely see you chasing around your future asari daughters." Kanus laughed.

"That will be a sight, won't it? I think what will be more of a sight is seeing who will tame the wild Caius." Caius snorted.

"It will be years before that happens." They all laughed again before Alsia Indilin joined them.

"Mind if I join in boys? When I heard the wager was chocolate I just couldn't resist."

"Go for it" Caius hummed as he pull out a chair for her and Kanus began to distribute the chocolate evenly while Caius set out the cards. After that was done they started their game of Galactic Zero.

"Damn it!" Brius slammed his fist on the table and they all chuckled.

"You need to work on your poker face Brius" Caius snickered as he looked down at his cards. All the sudden his friends at the table went silent abruptly and Caius was about to ask them why when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Sergeant Vakarian where did you learn to play Galactic Zero?" He jumped when he heard the voice of his mother and to clarify he wasn't hearing things he turned around in his seat. Nope, he definitely wasn't since here she was in her N7 armor. Looking down at him with a smirk and he cleared his throat before standing up.

"Commander Shepard, I didn't realize you would be on the ship and to answer your question I learned it from Garrus Vakarian ma'am.'' She nodded before glancing at the table.

"I hate to interrupt your game but Captain Achadas and I would like to speak with you in his cabin." Caius nodded.

"Very well ma'am" Caius and Jane began to make their way to the Captain's cabin. Both silent, even though he would love to hug his mother right there they had to be professional. It was something that was drilled into young turians heads at boot camp. Arriving in the Captain's cabin Marus seemed to be pouring a drink for himself.

"I'm sure you're wondering Caius why your mother is onboard and why I've called up here hm?"

"Yes sir I am" Marus hummed as he took a sip of his drink and turned to look at them.

"In the two years that you've been on my ship your performance has been impressive. The reason why your rising in the ranks quickly and is why I personally think you should be a Spectre." Caius sucked in a breath at that and Marus chuckled softly before he continued.

"So I sent my reports from missions that you've been on to the council. The council has reviewed them and has talked to me personally. They also reviewed how you handled boot camp by talking to your superiors there and saw the footage from the tournament you were in. With that being said they find you worthy enough for the position and so…" Marus stopped there for Jane to continue.

"They've sent me here to evaluate you. They understand that you're my son but they know I will be honest with my evaluations. If I feel you are not ready then I won't hesitate to tell them." Caius nodded knowing that Commander Shepard is here now not his mother.

"I understand ma'am" Jane crossed her arms.

"If I feel you are ready then I will give them a detailed report as to why. If everything goes well, you will begin your Spectre training which will last a whole year under a current Spectre. You will go through the ceremony after that and will be given your own ship. You'll beat the record with becoming the youngest Spectre at nineteen. I will evaluate you by joining several missions."

"Yes ma'am"

"You're dismissed" Marus hummed and Caius gave him a respectful nod before he turned to leave. As he made his way back to the crew's quarters he let out the breath he had been holding. He's was being evaluated to be a Spectre like his mother. He felt like he was finally making his parents proud. Caius didn't miss the way Jane's eyes flashed with a mother's love before he left. It was going to be a bit nerve wrecking the fact that his mother was going to be evaluating him out of all people. All the more reason to work hard and prove himself that he was able to handle that position. Entering the quarters he gasped in mock outrage at the scene before him.

"You guys kept going without me?!" They all snickered as Caius quickly sat down and picked up his cards.

"I really want those chocolates so yes I suggested we kept going. There's a reason why there's always females in chocolate commercials." Alsia hummed and Caius snorted.

"Then I'll make sure you have none for your treachery" Alsia scoffed at that and Kanus kicked him under the table to get his attention.

"You haven't told us yet why your mother is on this ship."

"Oh right, well apparently I'm being evaluated for the potential at being a Spectre" Caius said without looking up from his cards. Hearing silence he looked up to see his friends staring at him. "What?"

"What do you mean what, you're going to be a Spectre that's amazing news!" Alsia trilled and Caius was going to reply until a piece of wrapped chocolate flew across the table and hit him right in the forehead. Caius growled as he rubbed his forehead and glared at his smirking best friend before replying.

"What I was going to say was that I might become a Spectre, it's not set in stone yet." They looked at him in confusion at the saying.

"It's a human saying, it means that it's not confirmed yet" Jane commented right behind him and Caius jumped again.

"Mo- ah Commander I would appreciate if you didn't keep sneaking up on me like that." Jane waved him off.

"We can skip the formalities Caius, it's just the crew around here right now." Caius huffed.

"Fine then. Mom stop trying to give me a heart attack. I thought you loved me." Jane snorted.

"Don't be dramatic. Plus I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Of course I am" He unwrapped the piece of chocolate before popping it into his mouth. "But knowing that you're going to be watching my every move is a bit unnerving don't you think?" Jane shrugged.

"Maybe, but you'll be too busy with the missions to even care"

"How do you know? You never had the chance to be fully evaluated."

"True but I carried you for seven months and I raised you for eighteen years so I think I would know my own son by now," Caius grumbled at that and Jane opened up her omni tool with a smile.

"Plus I still have your baby pictures in here" his friends at the table perked up at that.

"Oh, I've got to see this" Brius hummed as he stood up with the others. Caius trilled and quickly stood up.

"No you don't!"

"Oh! Here's the one when he had his first bath." Jane said excitedly as she showed off the picture.

"Mom!"

"Aw that's so cute! Look at all the bubbles on his face" Alsia chirped and Caius groaned as he tried to block the picture. Only to have Jane shove him away, even after all these years she still hadn't lost her touch of Commander Shepard. She was close to fifty now but you couldn't tell since she still looked the same way after being brought back to life. They had assumed it was because of the cybernetics in her body and god knows what else Cerberus had done to her that her aging process had slowed a considerable amount. When Jane had talked to Miranda about it, she commented that Jane could live up to a hundred and still look like she was in her thirties.

"Here's the one where it was a particularly messy dinner" Jane showed them a picture of Caius in his seat with his entire meal on his face when he was a few months old.

"Spirits Caius! What are you? Some kind of varren?" Kanus snickered as he looked at the picture and Caius rubbed his face. This was going to be a very long evaluation.


	18. Why him?

Caius slipped on his visor in the shuttle as it descended onto the turian colony Ternus. The first several missions with his mother evaluating him had been successful. Of course like any other there were a few bumps but he made sure that it didn't stop him from completing his task. This was unexpectedly his last one before his mother would make and overall evaluation to see if he was worthy enough to be a Spectre. They had received a distress call from this colony since it was being raided at the moment. They were closest to the colony so Marus had determined that it would be his last evaluation mission.

"We'll split up to cover more ground, Major Hilso you'll go with Corporal Indilin and Corporal Agogius. Sergeant Vakarian and Corporal Calption you'll stay with me." Jane said as the shuttle landed and they all gave her a respectful nod before exiting shuttle quickly and efficiently. They were immediately met with resistance from the raiders, which contained Vorchas, Batarians, and some Salarians. They went behind the cover of crates and Caius brought out his sniper.

"Commander, I'll position them so you can hit them with a shockwave." Jane nodded and Caius began sniping at the exploding barrels near the group of raiders. Causing them to move their position unless they wanted to be exploded into bits. After shooting the last barrel that would guarantee a clear shock wave path Caius smirked.

"Do it now Commander" seconds later there was blue shocks pounding down on the raiders like a charging krogan. Throwing them up in the air and giving the squad a perfect opportunity to take each one down. Within minutes the last Vorcha fell and Caius checked the surrounding area for any other raiders with his visor before giving them the all clear. Getting out of cover Jane gave her son a quick smile before she took the lead as they split up. Looking for any colonists that were alive. Every time they encountered more raiders Jane would feel assured knowing Caius was watching her six. He reminded her of Garrus with how efficently he made sure no one snuck up behind them. She could already imagine Garrus gloating about their son taking after more of him than Jane which earned a light chuckle from her. After taking care of their latest group of raiders they soon arrived at a single level room. Through the windows they could see the trapped turian colonists and Caius nodded over to Kanus for him to unlock the door.

"I'll go on ahead and see if there's any other rooms like this"

"Just be careful Caius" Jane warned and Caius gave her a reassuring wink before going on ahead. After a few minutes he sighed when he saw more rooms like the one before.

"Kanus you have your work cut out. When you're done with that one meet me over here."

"Alright, I'm just about done here and the Commander will take them back to the landing zone" Kanus said over the comm. Caius looked through his scope to check for any radiers when he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Kanus he chuckled as he put down his scope and moved to turn around.

"I know you like hacking things but I didn't think you would-" He stopped when a shot rang out and he felt a burning sensation across his right cheek. It took him a few moments for him to realize that the shot had skimmed his cheek and the one who pulled the trigger was Major Hilso. Looking angrier then he had ever seen her.

"Major what the hell are you doing?!" He cursed when she switched to her assault rifle and quickly went behind cover.

"Unbelievable! I worked my ass off to get to where I am and because of your connections they immediately consider you for a Spectre position! You stupid half breed!" He saw a grenade being thrown near him and he turned to run. Only getting a few feet before the explosion threw him against a crate. Caius groaned, only hearing the ringing in his ears and his vision was blurry. Only making out the figure of Hilso walking towards him with her pistol aimed at him.

"Your existence is an insult to turians, even the asari that have turian fathers are an insult. We need to make sure there are no more half breeds in the galaxy. We'll start with you.'' Just as she was about to pull the trigger a three fingered hand reached out to grab her arm and move it so she was aiming up at the sky as she fired. His vision mostly cleared by then he saw his best friend and Hilso in a scuffle. Each one trying to overpower the other. Caius winced as he got up and ran over to Hilso. Another shot rang out just before he tackled Hilso to the ground, easily overpowering her. Caius snarled.

"Good thing that camera over there caught everything" He then knocked her out cold with his pistol. Caius shook his head as he stood up and moved to look at his friend.

"Thanks for saving my ass Ka-" He stopped when he saw his best friend lying on the ground. Clutching his chest as blue pooled around him. Caius rushed over to Kanus and kneeled beside him. As he brought out his medi gel he said desperately into the comm.

"Send me a shuttle to my location right now! We have soldier down!"

"But sir-"

"Now!" Caius snarled at the pilot and applied the medi gel to the wound on his chest "Just hang in there Kanus, help is on the way just stay with me okay?" Kanus looked up at him in a daze.

"I'm glad that I got the chance to meet you Caius."

"Don't talk like that, you're going to make it just hold on!" Caius voice wavered and he spoke to his mother over the comm.

"Kanus was shot"

"What?!"

"I have a shuttle coming over here right now."

"I'll be there as fast as I can" Caius nodded even though she couldn't see him. Not trusting himself to speak. Seeing Kanus slowly blinking Caius shook him gently.

"Hey! Stay with me okay! You can't leave me yet Kanus."

"You'll be fine Caius. We both know that. I'll be here, even if you can't see me."

"You're going to be fine Kanus! Just hold on a little longer." He looked up to see his mother runnig over to them and he saw the shuttle preparing itself to land. Caius stood up and with the help of his mother they carried Kanus over to the shuttle. Caius then picked up Hilso and carried her over to the shuttle as well.

"This is the damn traitor that shot Kanus, I'll send you the damn video if you don't believe me" Caius growled, ignoring the confusion in their eyes and looked over to Kanus.  
"We still have to play Galactic Zero tonight so don't you dare leave." Kanus gave him a weak smile before Caius shut the shuttle door. Watching it ascend and disappear into the sky. Caius sat down on a nearby crate and put his head into his hands. Taking deep breaths.

"Caius" He heard his mother say softly and Caius shook his head.

"Just give me a moment" He rubbed his face, noticing how blue his hands were. Sending Kanus away was one of the hardest things he had to do. Everything was screaming at him to go with his best friend in the shuttle but he had a mission to do. Families and children that needed to be saved here. With a heavy sigh he spoke into his comm.

"Brius I need you and Alria over at my location to unlock these rooms."

"We'll be right over." Caius cleared his throat before standing and Jane gestured at his face.

"Your cheek…"

"It's fine" he said in a curt tone before he headed over to the camra that captured everything. He was going to make damn sure she paid for this.

* * *

Caius rushed through the ship to the medbay. They were able to succesfully free the colonists and take out the raiders. He had already sent the video to the captain while he was waiting in the decontamination room. Throughout the whole mission he was thinking about Kanus. Wondering and hoping that he was okay. Caius paced outside of the medbay while he waited for the doctor come out. After what felt like forever she finally emerged and Caius asked the question that's been on his mind all this time.

"How is he?" The female looked him with saddness in her eyes before speaking

"I'm sorry, we tried everything but...we...we couldn't save him. The bullet had hit him in a critical area and we didn't have the supplies for that kind of surgery." Caius braced himself on the wall when he felt that his legs were about to give out in shock. He couldn't be gone...not now.

"He wanted me to give you this…" the female turian held out the orange gem necklace. Caius took it and stared at the orange gem. It finally hit him that his best friend was gone. When it did he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He could hear his mother crying near him. Clutching the necklace in his hand he ran towards a part of the ship where no one would be around. Finally making it to his destination he collapsed onto his knees and let out the keen that had been threatening to come out since the doctor put the necklace in his hands. This was the way turians cried when they were in great distress. Never before had he felt this pain in his chest. Not a bullet or punch or even broken bones could compare to what he was feeling right now. He just wanted to die right then and there, if it meant that he could see Kanus.

"Kanus why did you leave me?!" Caius trilled in distress as he punched the wall, making a dent in it before he sat back against the wall. Clutching the necklace close to him as he continued to keen. Going on for hours before he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see his mother sitting down next to him. Her eyes red and puffy as she hugged his head close to her chest. A sob escaping her as Caius hugged her back. Jane knew exactly what her son was going through. She lost people before and didn't wish it on anyone, especially her son. It killed her to see him like this wishing that he didn't have to go through this-this early in his military career. She stroked his fringe as they sobbed together.

"We could have a memorial for him on the Ciatdel," Jane said, her voice wavering and Caius shook his head, keening once more before replying.

"Not on the Citadel, I want it on Palaven. He always talked about wanting to visit Palaven." Jane nodded and clutched her son close as they continued to mourn. Staying there for hours before they had to force themselves back to their quarters, but no one got any sleep that night.

* * *

I know you all probably hate my guts for this so I'm sorry! DX Like I said I'm focusing on character development so this was a key part in this. Will it make you feel better that I'm planning a sequel? Yes? No? Okay...


	19. You Still Owe Me a Game of Galactic Zero

Caius stared at himself in the mirror, lightly touching the line on his right cheek. When the bullet had skimmed his cheek it had scared, now it was a reminder of the day he lost Kanus. Sighing softly he walked out of the bathroom to the living room of his grandparents home on Palaven. They had been planning his best friend's memorial for two weeks and the Captain was generous enough to give him a few days of shore leave for this. He headed to the kitchen to grab a protein bar and a glass of water. Garrus watched his son from where he was sitting at the breakfast bar and sighed.

"You're not going to eat anything else with that?"

"No" Caius answered without looking at him as he began to unwrap the bar. Garrus shook his head.

"You haven't been eating properly in two weeks, you should have a real meal."

"I'm not that hungry and how would you know?" Caius said in a curt tone before taking a bite out of his bar.

"Because your mother told me when you guys were on the ship and I could tell that you've lost weight." Caius snorted and was about to reply before Jane cleared her throat when she entered the room. Causing both male turians to look at her.

"The call was from the council" she looked at her son before she continued. "You've been accepted into the Spectres. Even though I tried to convince them to give you more time your training starts in a couple days." Caius set down his glass with a little more force than necessary, he's heard about how the council were complete asses from his mother but didn't think he would be getting this kind of treatment from them until he was an actual Spectre.

"Fine" He couldn't bring himself to be happy at the fact that he was going to be a Spectre. His heart still ached and today was supposed to be about Kanus, not about him.

"All the more reason you should be eating properly," Garrus commented and Caius glared at his father.

"This again? I already said that I wasn't hungry."

"That doesn't matter since you clearly need it, I can see some of your bones Caius."

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Caius snapped and Garrus stood up, fixing a glare on his son with a low growl.

"That's not the point Caius! You need to be able to endure the training! You won't be able to with your bones sticking out!" Caius growled back.

"How would you know?! You've never been a Spectre!" Garrus growled even louder, his subvocals giving the young turian a clear warning before Jane's voice stopped the argument from escalating.

"Enough!" Jane shouted and glared at her son.

"Your father is right Caius, you need to start eating properly so you can at least do push ups. So when we get back here I'll have your aunt make you a meal and you _will_ eat it." By the commanding tone of her voice, he knew she was not to be argued with so he stayed quiet. Growling in frustration he turned and stomped out of the back door to cool off. Or at least try to. Sitting down on the bench in his grandmother's vibrant garden he rubbed his temple with a sigh. Pulling the orang gem necklace out of his pocket he played with it in his hands until he heard someone approaching him. Recognizing the scent he stood up and turned around.  
"Rila" he said softly as the asari hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Hey Caius" The asari sniffed before she took out a tissue and dabbed her eyes. He gave her a reassuring purr as they sat down on the bench.

"I'm glad you were able to make it. I know having it on the Citadel would've been easier but-" Rila held up her hand to stop him.

"No, this is what he would have wanted. He's talked about how much he wanted to visit the home planet but never had the chance. Now he does." Caius looked down at the necklace before replying.

"We were able to get a spot with a fantastic view at least. Thanks to Primarch Victus." Rila smiled softly at that before she sighed.

"He deserves it and Caius there's something that I should tell you" Caius frowned.

"What is it?" Rila hugged herself before she continued.

"A month after Kanus left I began to feel sick and I was tired all the time, even if I got more than eight hours of rest. After throwing up three days in a row one of my assistants insisted that I visit the hospital and I did…" she put her face into her hands. "They told me I was pregnant and that's why I was having all those symptoms. I wanted to tell Kanus so badly but I was afraid, so when I finally worked up the courage to tell him it was the day of your last mission. So I continued to wait, not wanting to distract him during it."Caius cursed softly, now he felt even more guilty than before. Rila noticed his change in demeanor.

"I didn't say it to make you feel guilty. No one knew this would happen. I just...don't know what to do. I know for sure that I want to keep her but it still makes me nervous." Caius looked at her and after a few moments of thinking he replied.

"Since I'm going to be a Spectre and the salary is great. I'll help you get everything you need." Rila shook her head.

"I can't ask you to-" He held up his hand to stop her.

"Please let me do this, for my own sanity. He was like a brother to me and he left everything behind to save me. Anything you need please don't be afraid to ask. Whatever it is I'll make it happen" Rila smiled at him.

"Thank you Caius" Caius gave her a reassuring smile before his omni tool pinged.

"It's time" Caius said softly and got up along with Rila for the memorial.

The memorial was bittersweet. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining down warmly at Kanus's tombstone. His whole family had been there along with Kanus's family. Caius could hear the distress from the majority of the turians when they buried Kanus. It broke his heart at how much Kanus had left behind but no one seemed to blame him. At least not to his face but he wouldn't be surprised if they thought about it. He was now standing in front of the tombstone as Jane held a small thick paper in her hand. Looking at the thick piece of paper he frowned.

"What is that?' Jane turned to look at him with a sad smile.

"A picture, I was going to put it behind the small glass part of the tombstone so it's protected."

"Can I see it?" He asked softly and she nodded before handing him the picture. His felt a wave if sadness overcome him as he looked at the picture. It was taken the day they had gotten their clan markings. He never looked at the picture until now and he wished he'd seen it before. He smiled sadly when he saw the two of them with their arms around each other. Both giving the camera broad turian smiles with their freshly painted faces. Kneeling down he placed the picture behind the glass and he heard his mother whisper.

"I'll make sure you have this time to yourself." Caius didn't respond and when he heard his mother walk away he looked up at the sky.

"Kanus, if you can hear me I just want to say that I'm sorry. I should have been there with you in the shuttle. Now because of that, I didn't get to say goodbye." Caius hanged his head and keened softly before he continued.

"I'll keep your daughter safe and make sure that she has everything she could possibly need. I'll spoil her rotten and make sure her life is full of happiness. I'll tell her stories about us so she could know what kind of amazing father she had." Caius looked at the necklace and held it close to his heart.

"You were always like a brother to me. You still are. When I come up there I better see the table ready because you still owe me a game of Galactic Zero." Caius ended with a sad chuckle and put on the necklace.

"I'll always have this with me so we can see the galaxy together. Like we dreamed of." Caius rested his forehead against the cool stone before he put his hand on it.

"I love you Kanus, always will." Caius softly purred and he felt something touch his shoulder. Looking back he saw no one close enough that could have done, sighing softly he stood up. Watching the sun set on the horizon that reminded him of the gem itself.


	20. The Long Road Ahead

"So tell me, Major Hilso. What exactly happened on the mission?" Marus asked as he leaned back against the desk in his quarters while crossing his arms. Hilso rubbed her head when she felt another headache coming on.

"I went ahead to look for the colonists and I caught Sergeant Vakarian attempting to sabotage the rooms the colonists were in so I fired. He went behind cover and I used a grenade to bring him out. Then Corporal Calption showed up and tried to kill me so I shot him. I had to defend myself and then Sergeant Vakarian knocked me out." Marus hummed and turned around to pour himself some expensive turian wine.

"I see" Marus took a sip before picking up a datapad from his desk. Walking over to where Hilso sat on the couch he tossed the datapad on the coffee table.

"So how do you explain this?" Hilso frowned and looked at datapad in front of her. There was a video playing. It was the surveillance of the whole encounter caught from a nearby camera. Hilso hissed in outrage.

"He must have altered the video! I swear I'm innocent in this!" Marus growled.

"These can't be altered, for the past few years we've been supplying colonies with cameras that not only capture everything clearly but have enough protection so the surveillance itself can't be altered. Not even the Reapers if they risen from their damn spaced graves could they alter this. You betrayed your crew and are an insult to our species to think that you can lie through this. Even a murderer would have enough honor to tell the truth." The doors swished open and in came in a few armed turian. Hilso trilled and stood up abruptly.

"What's going on?!" Marus snorted.

"You're going to a high-security prison that is stationed in space. Better start praying to the Spirits now because you're staying there for the rest of your life. You'll never see the sun from Palaven ever again." Hilso hissed again as the turians grabbed her.

"This is an outrage! You have to send the case to C-Sec first!" Marus hummed.

"I already did, this is the punishment they decided. I made sure of that. Get her out of my sight." Marus growled as he looked at her in disgust and Hilso screeched.

"We will purify the galaxy! You'll see! You all will see!"

The video stopped there and Caius frowned after replying it for the third time. What the hell did she mean by we? Odd but he wasn't in C-Sec so he would have to let them handle it through all their red tape. Marus had given him this video as a gift after hearing he was going to be a Spectre. Which Caius would always be thankful for, it made him feel better about his best friend's death knowing he finally got justice. Rubbing his face Caius put on his visor and made sure he had both of his necklaces on before exiting the room with his bag. Caius had grown accustomed to having everything he needed all in one bag and kept it that way with a number of times he had to transfer. Due to his mother's orders, he had already gained back the weight he lost, well almost by her stuffing him like a turkey. So seeing the portion of his breakfast back to normal made him feel relieved as he sat down at the table. It was awkwardly quiet as the whole family ate since nothing else had been said between him and his father after the fight they had on Palaven. Sighing Caius placed his fork down after finishing his breakfast and cleared his throat before looking at Garrus.

"I'm sorry dad, for what I said on Palaven. I know you were just looking out for me and I shouldn't have said those things. It's just been...hard and I took my anger out on you." Caius sighed as he looked down at his plate. Garrus could hear his distress from his sub vocals and purred.

"It's alright, I understand. I felt the same way when your mother died even though we weren't together back then but we were still close. I didn't help myself by running off to Omega and taking out my anger on the gangs there and nearly getting myself killed. I rather you take your anger out on me then getting hit with a missile to the face." Jane and Caius both snickered at that before Caius hummed.

"I don't plan on eating a missile anytime soon but Spectre training will be a good distraction. It helps that Hilso got what she deserved so I feel more...at peace." His parents gave him a sympathetic smile before his omni tool pinged. Caius glanced at the warning that he should leave now to catch the ship that housed his Spectre mentor and stood up.

"I should get going, wouldn't want to be late on my first day after all." They all chuckled at his comment and Jane hugged her son.

"Stay safe okay? I'm proud of you to make it this far at such an early age but it doesn't mean your invincible." Garrus hummed in agreement.

"Yes your mother is a prime example, already died once." Jane rolled her eyes as Garrus touched foreheads with Caius.

"I'm proud of you and I know you can do this. Don't waste this opportunity." Caius purred.

"I won't, I'll try to stay in touch with guys." He picked up his bag and gave his parents a little wave before heading out of their Citadel apartment. It was going to be an interesting year but he was determined to pull through any training that his mentor had in store for him. He was now not only doing it for his parents but for Rila as well so he could provide her with anything she needed. He made a promise to Kanus and never once did they fail their promises to each other. Just because he was gone doesn't mean he shouldn't keep it, it made all the more reason to pull through with his promise to him. Caius still missed him like crazy but having his necklace there with him made it feel like Kanus was still there, even if he couldn't see him physically. Caius stopped in front of the ship and pulled out the gem.

"Ready to do this Kanus? It's going to be a rough year but after this, we can explore the galaxy." He purred and smiled down at the gem before putting it back under the hem of his clothing. Letting out a content sigh he headed up the ramp. His Spectre career now beginning.

Thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read this story :). I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and followers. This is the end of this story but do not fear! Caius will continue with his adventure in the sequel. I will try to get out the first chapter of the sequel today or tomorrow. I'll post the link to it here so be sure to check back later on for the link. I'll also start posting some one shots of the Vakarian family so hopefully, you guys will enjoy both. See you in the sequel! :D.

The sequel is called Spectre Caius Vakarian. Couldn't post the link since it just wouldn't show accurately


End file.
